


Stranger Thongs

by Mileven20



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Brenner returns, Eleven is curious, F/M, First Time, Mentions of Rape, Mike - Powers, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, eleven is horny, fight, lol, mike goes super saiyan, mike is a hormonal teenager, new tags with every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileven20/pseuds/Mileven20
Summary: Hi. I hope you like this story. It starts off mellow but we will get smutty soon.





	1. New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you like this story. It starts off mellow but we will get smutty soon.

It was New Year's Eve, 10:39pm and everyone had gathered at the Wheelers' house. The parents were all in the living room along with the older teens Nancy, Jonathan and Steve and the younger teens were all in the basement. Lucas, Dustin, Will, Mike, El and Max were all sitting on the couch watching one of the Star Wars films; The Empire Strikes Back. 'This is definitely one of the best Star Wars films of the three', Lucas announced. Usually Dustin would argue with him but for once, he agreed. While El was enjoying her first New Year party with her friends, Mike was not having the time of his life.

He was glad El was by his side but he constantly had Hopper's voice ringing in his ear, No funny business. Mike would never do what Hopper was implying to El, but the current situation was making things difficult for him. El was originally sitting beside Mike but as the film progressed, she started to get uncomfortable and slowly moved onto Mike's lap. When this happened, one of the many problems teenage boys have, started to arise. El shifted and leaned back against Mike, not realising the discomfort he was in. Mike quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom upstairs.

El looked up the stairs; wondering why Mike darted off like that and what was poking her butt before he ran off. El glanced at the others; who were so into the film, that they had already seen 8 times, that they didn't notice Mike was missing and didn't notice El walking up after him. El quickly looked around at the parents and teens before rushing upstairs to the bathroom. She saw the door was slightly ajar and was about to look in before remembering what Mike said to her about privacy over a year ago. She had learnt a lot more about privacy after being in hiding for a year, and knew better than to walk in someone's room or the bathroom before knocking.

However, she was scared that Mike was hurt and so, she slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw had no words. Mike was leaning against the wall, facing the door with his eyes closed making moaning sounds, El looked lower and saw him holding something that was sticking out of his trousers. No wait, he wasn't holding it, he was... moving it? El squinted her eyes to try and get a better look, was he trying to pull it off? It looked like it was hurting him, the way his brow was creased and the way he was sweating. She was about to make her presence noticed, before Mike whispered 'El, please'.

El looked at him expecting his eyes to be open but instead he carried on moaning. El was confused, Mike called her name but wasn't looking at her. Was he thinking about her? Whatever it was, Mike's breathing started to rapidly speed up and El began to worry more, should she call someone for help? She continued to watch Mike for awhile and started feeling warm in the pit of her stomach. El moved her hand to her lower parts and rubbed them, feeling a strange but calming sensation while she rubbed herself.

While El was watching Mike; he was imagining El's head in his lap but with her mouth wrapped around him. He moaned in pleasure, ready to come, before he flickered his eyes open. It was just for half a second but he saw El's head peeking around the door and no matter whether he imagined her or not, he came harder then he ever did in his life. As soon as he finished, he looked back up towards the door to see it open but nobody behind it. He pulled his pants up and almost ran towards the door, expecting to see her in the hallway but was instead treated to an empty hallway.

Mike sighed in relief, before cleaning himself and the bathroom up and walking back down to the basement. He looked over to his friends still immersed in the movie and El who turned her head towards him. 'You took your time. Did you need help?' Mike narrowed his eyes at her, she showed no indication whether or not she saw what happened in the bathroom. Mike smiled at her and sat back on the couch next to her, this time making sure she kept off his lap. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek. Mike turned his head back towards the TV as El smiled a small smile to herself.

A few minutes before midnight; everyone gathered in the living room to watch the countdown. 'FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Everyone shouted as fireworks lit up on the TV. Hopper pulled Joyce towards him and kissed her cheek; she blushed for a moment before pulling his neck down to kiss him on the lips. Lucas fidgeted while staring at Max, 'For god sake, Stalker.', she huffed before pulling him in for a kiss. Nancy and Jonathan shared a quick but meaningful kiss as they embraced Will and her mother, separately. El turned to Mike, 'Can we do that?' Mike turned towards El, his face blushing red, 'Um... Yeah, if you want to.' El smiled and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, fixing him with a meaningful stare before moving her lips towards his.

'JANE, time to go'. She paused mere inches from Mike's lips, and turned towards Hopper. Hopper had his eyebrow raised as if daring El to do it. El felt Mike's shoulders slump in disappointment; he wanted this kiss as much as she did. She sighed and moved away from Mike. She walked towards her dad and followed him out the front door.

Mike felt a pang in his heart as he watched her go, the pain feeling rather familiar. NO. He wasn't letting her leave without a kiss. Mike ran across the room and flung open the door, surprising his family and friends. El and Hopper were halfway to the car before Mike reached them; he took a glance at Hopper before taking El's hands in his. She was surprised by Mike's boldness but even more surprised when he leaned into her face and kissed her so intensely. El's eyes widened before she closed them, falling into the kiss with a passion. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hopper cleared his throat, 'Okay, that's enough. Time to go. Say goodbye to Mike.' El pulled away from Mike, and glared at Hopper, 'NO. Not goodbye ever again.' Mike knew why she was upset; the last time she said goodbye, they were apart for a year. Mike brought her face to his and smiled, 'It's okay El, we can say goodnight. We don't need to say goodbye.' El calmed down and stared into Mike's eyes, 'Promise?' Mike smiled, 'Promise.’


	2. Not pretty?

Mike and El were in El's bedroom at Hopper's house. They were lying on the bed, El reading while curling up to Mike who was stroking her curly hair which he had grown to love. Hopper was in the other room reading the paper. 'Mike, what does obtuse mean?' El asked looking up at him. Mike answered 'Obtuse? It means slow to understand'. 'Am I obtuse?'. 'I guess, but you have a good reason El. Some people can be obtuse when they're bored and want to annoy people', Mike replies looking into El's eyes lovingly. 'Oh, ok. Thanks Mike.' El turned her head back towards her book and carried on reading.

About five minutes later, El reached over to her bedside table to grab her glass of water. As she brought it to her lips, Mike shivered and knocked El's arm, spilling her water down her entire shirt. Mike gasped and started to apologize, 'El, I'm so sorry'. El patted Mike's arm and said 'Mike it's ok, I can change'.

Eleven stood up and briskly took off her wet shirt in front of Mike. 'What are you doing, El?' Mike half shouted, half whispered. It would've been better if Mike had kept his mouth shut because all El had showed was her back, but as Mike questioned her, she had turned around baring her chest and stomach to him. Mike gulped and tried very hard to keep looking at El's face which was showing confusion. 'What's wrong Mike?'

Mike looked at her incredulously. Did she not know? Some part of Mike was thinking she knew exactly what she was doing but her face showed no signs of trickery. Mike felt a stirring in his pants as his eyes ( **Accidentally** ) drifted down to her top half and took in her small yet beautiful developing curves. Mike turned around to lie face-down on the bed while El still looked at him in confusion. Mike muffled, 'El, put a shirt on before your dad comes in and kills me'. Mike doesn't hear her, so he looks up from the pillow to see a sight that he hates the most.

El was sitting in the corner, silently crying. Mike stood up from the bed and walked over to El, he put his hand on her shoulder and asked rather worriedly 'El, what's wrong?'. She looked up at Mike and answered 'I'm not pretty'. Mike looked confused so El carried on between snivels, 'You a-always look at me when you call me pretty, but y-you didn't want to look at me s-so I'm n-not p-pretty anymore.' Mike realized she wouldn't understand why he reacted the way he did and immediately told her why he didn't want to look. 'El, look at me. No matter whether I look at you or not, you will always be pretty to me, you will always be beautiful to me whether you wear everything in the world or nothing at all.' Mike figured he probably shouldn't've said that last part but she needed to know.

El looked into Mike's brown eyes, 'Promise?'. Mike smiled, 'Promise.' El wrapped her arms Mike, tightly hugging him. Mike didn't even care that her breasts were pressing into him but did notice the slight creak come from outside the bedroom door.

* * *

Hopper had a day off and was spending it relaxing in front of the TV with a plate of Eggos (he had grown to enjoy them) and a flask of coffee. While he tried to enjoy the show on TV, he couldn't help but think about that girl that came into his life and how much she had changed it. He also unwillingly thought about that boy that was a part of his new daughter's life now. He thought back to Mike's words a week ago. 'Yes, I Love El'. Hopper wasn't sure how to react to that, he had never had a chance to even prepare for that with Sara but now he was thrown right in the middle with it. He would have to have the TALK with her soon, he wasn't looking forward to that. While he knew that Mike would never hurt El, he also knew that Jane could break anything that came near her.

Hop chuckled with that thought and as he sipped his coffee, he got a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Mike was with El in her bedroom and while he promised to give them space, he still felt something wrong. Hop tried to ignore it but the feeling got stronger, he knew something was wrong with Jane and figured it wouldn't hurt to check on them. If something was wrong then he would throw Mike out the window, regardless of whether it was his fault or not. If everything was fine, then he can just ask if they wanted anything to eat.

He stood up and moved towards El's room, the floor creaking under his feet as he neared her door. He turned her door handle and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment


	3. What are you doing, El?

Hopper rushed forward and grabbed Mike... who was hanging out of the window with one arm. 'MIKE' Hopper screamed in shock, pulling him up. 'What happened?' he asked Mike who looked visibly shaken. 'El fell asleep but she was having a bad dream so I tried to wake her up but she flung me out the window with her powers.' Hopper looked around the room before resting his eyes on El who was curled in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth. She looked up at Hopper and began to cry, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'

Hop sighed, he was afraid of this. He knew El's nightmares were bad and what would happen. 'It's ok El, you don't have control over that.' Hopper said as he pulled El from the ground and hugged her. Mike came over and hugged them both. While Hopper was worried about Mike falling out the window, he didn't appreciate Mike being so close to him. Hopper stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. El stopped sniffling and looked over to Mike who let out a deep breath. He looked over to El and exclaimed, 'That was close.'

* * *

In the five seconds between the floorboard creaking and Hop opening the door, 2 things happened;

1\. Mike leapt out the window

2\. El grabbed a shirt, hid the wet one and sat back in the corner

You see, while El might've been upset at Mike not looking at her, she did figure out that if her dad came in he might react badly like he did last week when she hit Mike's... bone? She still didn't know what it was and was about to ask him when he grabbed her arms and enveloped her in a deep kiss. El forgot about asking him and happily accepted the kiss. After what seemed like hours but was probably a few seconds, Mike ended the embrace. El's eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily, she also felt a strange burning sensation from her stomach.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Mike, El and Hopper were sitting around the dinner table. Hopper also called Joyce and was waiting for her arrival. When Joyce arrived at Hopper's trailer, she could sense a lot of tension in the room. Mike was trying his best to avoid eye contact with Hopper, who in turn was red-faced staring angrily at both Mike and El. Usually whenever Joyce saw El with Mike or Hopper, she was usually very happy, this time however, she was glaring at Hopper, bleeding from her nose.

Hopper went to stand up to greet Joyce but was stuck in place. He turned to his daughter, 'LET GO EL, I'm not going to kill him'. El narrowed her eyes but relinquished her hold on him. Hopper stood up and pulled a chair out for Joyce. She sat down and asked Hopper what happened. Hopper couldn't answer without getting red-faced and glaring at Mike. Poor Mike was trying to make himself as small as a mouse.

El instead answered. Well, I say answered but it was more directed to her Dad than Joyce, 'I was just sitting on him while kissing him! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?'

Mike shrunk into his chair so much, he fell off it and stayed lying on the floor. No-one noticed as Hopper and El continued to glare at each other and Joyce was looking rather amused with what she just heard. Joyce thought to herself, of course this is what Hopper called her over for. Honestly, Hopper the police chief who fought against the government and inter-dimensional creatures would have a problem with this.

Joyce looked under the table and said to Mike, 'Mike honey, sit back in your chair and tell me what happened.' Mike slowly dragged himself to his feet and sat back in the chair. He began to recount what happened.

**And going back again.**

Mike had just got his first tooth. He smiled at the camera as his mom eagerly took photos.

**Oops. Too far back. Hold on. (VCR Forwarding Sounds)**

El's burning sensation in her stomach unlocked something in El. She opened her eyes and stared at Mike. Mike looked at her worried but before he could ask if she was okay, she crashed her lips onto his holding him tightly in a hug. After a minute she let go of Mike to take a deep breath before pushing Mike onto the floor with her powers and almost jumping on top of him. She collided painfully (For Mike) with Mike's bone but she ignored it and carried on kissing him. She grabbed his hair as she deepened her kisses and started to grind herself into Mike. She didn't know why she started to grind against him but it just felt right.

Mike for one, didn't know what was going on but c'mon, in a situation like that who would complain. This meant however, with both of them being so deeply into their make-out session, they didn't hear the bedroom door open. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'. Both teens shot their eyes open and pulled apart from each other. Mike stared past El to see the bear that protected his cub by all means necessary staring at Mike with a burning rage. El however, turned towards her Dad and said the dumb thing that kids say when they're caught by their parents. 'We weren't doing anything'. For El though, she literally thought it was nothing.

**And back to the present.**

Joyce was desperately telling El to let go of Hopper who was currently stuck to the ceiling. 'Not until he let's go of Mike.' El shouted. 'NO, Don't let go of me.' Mike was also hanging from the ceiling. Hopper had grabbed onto Mike's ankle and was currently upside-down about 6ft in the air. This was not what Joyce was expecting to do on a Friday night but it was definitely better than nothing. Hopper let go of Mike who fell towards the ground. El stopped Mike mid-fall as Hopper crashed onto the dinner table. 'HOPPER', Joyce screamed.

Mike was slowly dropped onto his chair as Joyce pulled Hopper up and held him back as he attempted to storm towards Mike and El, who irked her Dad further by sitting back in Mike's lap. 'Hop look at me, anytime you attempt to go for Mike, Eleven will end up hurting you more so lets be civil and do that thing they need to hear'. Hopper sighed and gave into Joyce's words of wisdom. So that's where Will the Wise gets it from.

'Fine, but she has to sit in a chair'. Joyce smiled inwardly and turned to El, 'El sweetie, I know you want to be with Mike but can you sit in a chair for now. Please?'.

Her face fell but she complied, and sat in a chair but moved it to get as close as she could to Mike. Hopper sat down and leaned on the table, which gave an almighty crack before collapsing. Hopper leaned back, took a few deep breaths and leaned forwards again, this time on his knees. 'Ok, I may have over-reacted a little but I wasn't expecting this so soon. So, I think I have to give you guys THE TALK'. El looked confused and turned to Mike who turned a deep red.

Those words that every teenager knew about but really didn't want to hear. Mike already went through it with his Dad and that was the worst ten minutes of his life. Mike let out a huge sigh before, for the first time that evening, looked straight into Hopper's eyes and nodded.

Hopper began 'Ok El, you know how girls and boys are different?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk will come next so enjoy that tomorrow. And two chapters will be posted on Saturday or Sunday.


	4. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a long one here. Hope you’ve got the time to read it. Enjoy!!

Hopper leaned back, took a few deep breaths and leaned forwards again, this time on his knees. 'Ok, I may have over-reacted a little but I wasn't expecting this so soon. So, I think I have to give you guys THE TALK'. El looked confused and turned to Mike, who turned a deep red.

Those words that every teenager knew about but really didn't want to hear. Mike already went through it with his Dad and that was the worst ten minutes of his life. Mike let out a huge sigh before, for the first time that evening, looked straight into Hopper's eyes and nodded.

Hopper began 'Ok El, do you know how girls and boys are different?'.

El pondered for a moment before answering, 'Boys are taller and girls are prettier?'. Mike and Joyce chuckled, and even Hopper cracked a smile at her innocence. 'No, well yes in some sense you're right. But I'm talking physically.' El raised an eyebrow in confusion. Joyce turned to El, 'He means has anything happened to your body since last year?'

El nodded before replying, 'My chest is bigger and it sorta hurts sometimes.' Mike paled, trying hard to not think about earlier when Hopper almost caught them. He remembered the feeling of her chest pressing into him; it was so soft. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Joyce's question to him. 'MIKE', Mike awoke from his daydream to see everyone staring at him, 'Sorry, what was that?' Hopper narrowed his eyes at him before repeating Joyce's question, 'Have you noticed anything different about yourself, Mike?', his tone making it sound like he didn't want Mike to answer.

'Um, I have hair in places I didn't have before.'

Hopper was glad Mike was smart enough to go with something tame, unfortunately that glad feeling disappeared when the ever-questioning El spoke, 'Where?' Mike glanced at Hopper before replying, 'Under my arms and um, my chest'. El looked almost sad at what he said, 'You don't have hair in your private place?' Hopper and Mike stared at El, then glanced to each other, then back to El. 'You know about the, a-hem, private parts?' Hopper asked. El smiled, 'Yeah sure, I've seen Mike's bone loads of times', El happily answered before remembering no-one but Mike and El was supposed to know about that.

Hopper turned to Mike as Mike shouted, 'NOT LIKE THAT, NOT LIKE THAT! CHIEF, I SWEAR, NOT LIKE THAT!', Hopper did all that he could to stop himself from throttling Mike, painfully remembering the dinner table. Hop sighed, 'Ok kid, explain before I castrate you.' Mike gulped before answering, 'She saw me in her void thing she goes to, she doesn't do it anymore after I found out but that's fine, I'm fine with that. She has seen...' Mike gestured to his lower parts, 'those parts, you know...' Mike trails off sitting back on his seat.

* * *

 

Joyce looks at all the people in the room. Never did she think this is how she'd spend her Friday night but its better than sipping wine, watching crap programs on the TV. She had to admit, it's quite cute how protective Hop is of Jane and how much love Mike has for her, but of course, their love for her would clash with each other. Joyce almost had a laughing fit when she heard El say she had seen Mike's penis and Mike's loud outburst to ensure Hopper it wasn't what the adults were thinking. She was getting lost in her thoughts and they needed to move the talk along so she nudged Hopper and gestured for him to carry on.

Hopper took one more murderous glance at Mike before continuing, 'Ok Jane, you know about Mike's privates, much more than I'd prefer but as long as he hasn't seen yours...', he looked at El pointedly. El was thinking whether she should mention taking her top of in front of Mike but considering her Dad's reaction to her sitting in Mike's lap, she figured it wouldn't be a great idea. El shook her head and Hopper breathed out a relieved sigh. Mike also let out a small relieved sigh, noticed only by Joyce who raised her eyebrows at him. Mike caught Joyce's eye and suddenly got very interested in the splintered table.

'That's really good to hear, El. Moving on, do you know what sex is?' El shook her head no while Mike nodded slightly. Hopper turned to Mike, 'Mike, tell me the truth. Other than what I caught you two doing in there, has anything else happened between you two?'

Mike had lied to his parents, his friends, his teachers, even once to El but he never thought he would have to lie to the Police Chief, the father of the girl he was in love with. 'No, nothing else has happened.' He kept a straight face as he thought of the many times he got hard from kissing El.

There was also another painful time when they were playing on the Atari, and El grabbed what she thought was the controller from Mike's lap. The sudden scream from Mike made El look to see she had grabbed Mike's lap. There was also the time when she had gotten into his sleeping bag at the sleepover last week and her warm ass cheeks nestled perfectly against him, while he was doing all he could to not cum right there. 

There was also the time when El literally said the words, ‘bet you can’t get me wet!’ The context with that was when El spat water at Mike and dared him to do the same. 

NO. The less Hopper knew, the better it was for his relationship with El and the longer he could keep his penis attached to his body.

Mike kept Hopper's gaze and kept away from Joyce's knowing she'd see right through his lie.

Hopper looked happy enough with his answer and turned back to El to explain what sex was before Joyce interrupted, 'It's ok Hop, I'll take it from here', Hopper opened his mouth to argue but closed it and let Joyce carry on. Joyce smiled before turning to El, 'Jane, I'll give you the proper names before I tell you what sex is. The private area of a boy is called a penis and a girls' private area is called a vagina.' El pointed to Mike, 'Penis' (Hopper snorted), and then to herself, 'Vagina'.

Mike looked pissed that El had pointed to him and said penis and not realized the insult. Hopper caught Mike's face and started laughing hard. Joyce smacked his arm as Hopper wiped his eyes from laughter before settling down. Joyce continued her explanation to El. 'Yes, El that's right, now sex is when the boy puts his penis in the girls' vagina. Then the boy moves his part back and forth until he does something called ejaculation. He does this to release his sperm which goes inside the girl to connect with her eggs', Joyce paused.

El nodded her head, keeping up so far, signalling for Joyce to carry on talking. 'When this happens, it makes a baby.' El continued to nod her head and asked, 'So people have sex to make babies?' Joyce nodded but also said, 'Yes, but people also do it because it makes them feel good.' El smiled before turning to Mike, 'Mike, can we make a baby?'

Hopper stared at his daughter wide-eyed and mouth open, barely registering the sound of a toppling chair and the front door almost coming off. El blinked twice before realizing Mike was no longer sitting in front of her. She darted off after Mike through the almost broken door.

'Hop, you okay?' Joyce asked Hopper worriedly; he hadn't moved at all from his chair, his face still in shock from El's bold question to Mike.

* * *

**One hour later**

Mike and El returned back to the house, Mike slowly edging his way around the still frozen chief. 'Joyce, what's wrong with my Dad?' Joyce looked up from her book, 'He's being an idiot, sweetheart.' Joyce got up and did the only thing she could think of to wake Hopper up. She rushed forward and... slapped him. Hopper fell out of his chair before jumping back up, he cleared his throat, 'A-hem, so do you understand what sex is El?' El looked up at him before answering 'Yes, and Mike told me that we cannot do it until we're older but there is stuff I can do on my own like he does.' Hopper glared at Mike who retaliated with, 'Would you prefer we fucked now Chief? Or would you prefer her being more in control with her hormones and letting her be a teen?' Mike surprised himself with that outburst, he looked at Hopper who continued to glare at Mike before sighing. The kid had a point, but she was only 13.

'Can me and Mike go back in my room now?' Hopper glared at her before resigning, 'Fine but I will be coming in randomly, so if I come in there and see something I don't want to see, Mike will never be able to have sex again.' Mike gulped before agreeing with Hop. El grabbed Mike's hand and took him to her room. Hop sighed and sat down... on nothing. He completely missed his chair and fell back on the floor. After everything that just happened, he couldn't be bothered to get back up. Joyce came over and laid next to him, 'Well I rather enjoyed that. Thanks Hop.' Joyce nestled her head into Hop's shoulder. 'Are the teenage years the hardest?' Hop asked exasperatedly. Joyce smiled and looked up to him, 'You have no idea Hop, you have no idea.'

* * *

'Why does your penis get hard whenever you kiss me?' Mike turned his head to El as they laid on the bed together. Mike thought before answering 'Because you're body is warm and you arouse me.' El raised her head, 'Arouse?'

'Yeah arouse, it means you sexually excite me.' Sex? 'So that means I have sexed with you?' Eleven asked Mike. Mike smiled and turned his head towards hers, gazing deeply into her eyes, 'No, it just means you make me really happy and you're the only person who can do that to me.' El's eyes lit up, she was happy she could make Mike feel like that, even happier that only she could do that, but something still bothered her. 'What about the other place?' Mike's brow creased, 'Other place?

'Your penis goes in my vagina but what about my bottom?' Mike raised his eyebrows higher than he thought possible, his girlfriend, ever the blunt questioner. He smiled, 'That El, is a question for another day,' he says before going in for a kiss.

* * *

An hour had passed and El had fallen asleep. Mike slowly moved off the bed, kissed her forehead and tip-toed out the room. Joyce was about to leave, and was going to get Mike so she could take him home but he appeared from El's room before she could get up. Joyce noticed Mike looking slightly concerned, 'Mike? What's wrong?' Mike paused before answering, 'Something was bugging me about El, I'm kind of scared about it.' Hopper looked up at the mention of El, 'What's bugging you?', he asked worriedly. Mike gulped, 'What if the lab did something to her? What if they made her unable to get pregnant? What if... he... did something to her?' Joyce and Hopper exchanged a look, they both knew who Mike was talking about. Hopper laid a hand on Mike's shoulder, 'I'll find out kid. I hope for their sake, they didn't hurt her.' He glanced at the clock, 'You should get going now, it's almost 10. You're parents will be wondering where you are.' Mike snorted, 'Yeah, sure.' Hopper paused before letting it go. He hoped Mike was okay at home.

Mike was about to leave before he heard, 'MMMiiikke?' Mike turned to see an insanely adorable El; come out of her room, her hair sticking out wildly and rubbing her eyes. Mike collapsed backwards a few steps, before he regained his footing. Joyce smirked at the lovesick boy, and how easily he could turn to jelly around El. 'Y-Yeah?' El pouted, 'Where are you going?' Mike walked back in the cabin, much to Hopper dismay, and took El's hands in his. 'I'll be back tomorrow. I can't stay here tonight.' El frowned, 'Why not? There's enough room in my bed.' Mike turned red, Hopper had a sudden coughing fit and Joyce burst out laughing. 'Um... El, sweetheart. I think for your father's sake, Mike should go home tonight,' Joyce said between laughs. El sighed, 'Ok, but next time can you stay here?' Mike paled and looked at Hopper, or rather Hopper's twitching eye.

'Yeah, sure, fine. He can stay next time. But please can you go!' Mike smiled and kissed the tip of El's nose, making her giggle and turning Mike into jelly again. Mike and Joyce left, leaving Hop and El alone. Hop fixed El with a hard stare, 'You're giving me grey hairs early, kid.' El smirked and went back in her bedroom. Hopper sighed heavily and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. He sat down and said to himself, 'I'm too old for this shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. The next two chapters will most likely be posted on Sunday because I’ve got a party on Saturday. 
> 
> It will be worth the wait because Mike and El will start to explore with each other. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and I’ll see you guys and gals on Sunday.


	5. Exploring the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know I said I’d upload every day but I was super hungover on Sunday and I’ve been working overtime the past week. But o do plan on getting at least 4 chapters out this weekend. So...enjoy!

It had been two weeks since El had the talk. Her mind was still reeling with what she had learnt, and what she was still learning with that book Joyce got her. After finding out she could make herself feel good, the way Mike could, she pretty much didn't stop. The first time she did it, it was strange and got messy quickly; she didn't know stuff would come out of her like that. She was also quite scared, the electric feeling that pulsed through her body every time she rubbed the sensitive spot, reminded her of the lab. They electric shocked her when she wouldn't do something with her powers, however this electric feeling felt good, almost euphoric.

There was one instance where she was caught, and she was very glad that she was. **(** **We all know who caught her).**

March 16th 1985, 2pm

Mike was biking his way to Hopper's cabin to see El. He had a difficult week at school with exams but it was worth it when he got to see El. However, today was a day that Hopper had gone out with Joyce and left El alone. Hopper knew what El was doing and was glad she was doing it herself and not with that Wheeler boy. Mike didn't know that Hopper was out and wouldn't be back until late, so as he pulled his bike up to the house, he heard a scream come from inside. Mike jumped off his bike and ran full speed to the house, noting El's open window. He jumped in and was met with a fist in his face.

'MIKE, WHAT THE HELL?' Mike opened his eyes and saw a concerned El standing over him, 'El, are you okay, I heard you scream'. 'Oh, I was trying to make that sticky stuff come out of me', El said rather bluntly. Mike turned red and stood up rubbing his face, since when could El hit that hard. Oh, yeah. Police Chief's Daughter.

'I guess I'll leave you to it then'. Mike went to leave out the window before El grabbed his hand, he noticed it was warm and... wet? Oh, wet. 'Mike, stay?' El paused before continuing, 'Watch?' Mike's heart thumped hard, 'Sure El, what do you want to watch?', He was stupidly hoping it wasn't what he thought she was saying. El let go of his hand and sat on her bed. 'This.'

Mike slowly turned around to El; lying on her back, her legs spread, showing Mike her slick pussy. Mike never knew he could get an erection so fast or so hard. Mike attempted to will himself to look away but found his erection was in full control.

He fell back in a conveniently placed chair, his gaze stuck in El's direction. El had sucked on her index finger and started making circular movements around her parts. Mike was sure his pants were going to rip, he tried to stop, 'El, you... don't need to... do this', Mike said between deep breaths. El looked at him dead in the eye while continuing to rub herself, 'I watched you without you knowing, you deserve to watch me.'

Mike couldn't argue with that logic.

Mike sat back and watched as El moaned and rubbed herself, he watched as she slid her wet finger in, a third of the way and pulled it back out and in again and again. While Mike enjoyed the show, he felt left out; he knew whenever El finished he would need release as well. So he did what anyone would do in that situation.

He stood up and laid next to El. El watched him as he pulled his pants down and saw his erection pointing towards the ceiling. El creased her brow, momentarily paused her activity and turned to Mike, 'It looks bigger than it does in the void.' Mike's testosterone boosted at that remark and he moved his hand towards his penis. He started moving his hand up and down as El continued her rubbing motion. Soon the room was filled with sounds of moaning from El, rapid breathing from Mike, and rather wet sounds; a result of their activities.

Mike was about to cum but he saw that El hadn't yet. He stopped and noticed her eyes were closed but her hand was still making the rubbing motion at an incredibly fast speed. He didn't want El to feel left out and so quietly moved himself to the side of El, he reached his left hand over to hers and pulled it away from her vagina. Her eyes shot open in anger but soon that feeling was replaced with pleasure. Mike had replaced her hand with his.

He copied El's movements and rubbed fast, even faster than what she was doing. El began to pant and her moans were replaced with heavy breathing as her chest rose up and down. Mike pulled his hand away quickly to lick two of his fingers, taking in El's sweetness before fingering her with both fingers. He pushed at least half in before retracting them and pushing back in. El's back began to rise as she took in the intense pleasure, she was experiencing. Mike was using his ring and middle finger inside of her and his index finger to rub her.

El noticed Mike's erection poking into her stomach and figured if he was still hard then he hadn't come yet either. El mover her left hand; still wet from her juices and grabbed Mike's hard-on. Mike suddenly moaned as she copied his movements and glided her hand up and down his shaft. She was holding a bit tightly then Mike was used to but he was willing to handle it, in fact it spurred Mike to move even faster, to make sure she came before he did.

As El continued to slowly move her hand back and forth along Mike's penis, she noticed how soft and at the same time, hard it was. Her little finger brushed Mike's tip signalling Mike's brain that he better fucking hurry up. Mike held back as long as he could, focusing on his blurred hand moving in and out of El. His thumb rubbing her sensitive spot so fast, he was sure his bones were going to snap. El sped up as she got closer and closer until it happened.

All the lights in the house buzzed with electricity, the furniture rising to the ceiling as El's back arched and she screamed as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her. Mike's hand was also washed with warmth of El's juices. Mike didn't notice as his vision went white and every bone in his body shook with his guttural roar as he came all over El's stomach. El stopped pumping Mike and let her hand fall on the bed as Mike fell to the floor.

El caught her breath and looked at Mike, still laying on the floor. 'Mike... you okay?' Mike looked at El, and smiled, 'I'm fine, El.' El smiled and pulled him back on the bed. She lay on top of him and cuddled into his chest.

They lay there for about ten minutes before El felt Mike's erection poking her again. She looked at him in confusion as he replied, 'It really likes you.' El felt that burning sensation in her stomach again and asked Mike, 'Do you want to go again?' Mike grabbed her and peppered her with kisses, 'I (kiss) fucking (kiss, kiss) love you (kiss) El', Mike said kissing her face, her neck and her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there they go again, the teenagers besotted with each other, maybe a little too much.


	6. Something is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second of four chapters this weekend.

It had been two weeks since that afternoon at Hopper's house. Since then Mike and El didn't really talk about sex but whenever they were alone they would engage in some frivolous activities. Twice they were almost caught; once by Hopper, who came back home early and found El asleep in her bed while Mike hid in her closet, and once by Lucas, who walked in on Mike in the bathroom while El hid in the bathtub. It was the D&D game, that they, or more specifically El, started to get more daring.

Lucas, Will, Max, Dustin, Mike and El were huddled around the table playing their usual Saturday night game of Dungeons & Dragons. El's and Max's characters, The Mage and The Zoomer, were now a part of the group and while both El and Max enjoyed they boys' company they didn't really appreciate the game as much as they boys did. Max shared a silent conversation with El.

 _'You'd think being 14, they'd stop playing something as boring as this',_ Max said with her eyes.

Eleven rolled her eyes and replied back, _'Honestly, Mike told me he's getting bored of taking up days writing this'._

Max sighed, _'He's only saying that because he wants to be around you more'._

El turned red at that remark, remembering two days ago and how close Mike was to her, or rather how close Mike was. El started daydreaming and missed Mike's question.

'ELEVEN', El jumped and looked around wildly, 'El, you're trapped by a dozen orcs and all you have is a crossbow with 6 arrows. What do you do?' El thought hard before answering, 'I cast a duplication spell on my arrows and kill all the orcs.' ( **I don't know how to play this game; did I say the right thing?** )

'You have to roll and eight or higher, El. And don't use your powers this time.' El smirked and rolled the die. She got a 10. Mike watched her nose for a second before he was happy. 'YES, El is successful in the duplication spell and kills the orcs'. 'WOOHOO, Good Job El', El heard from the boys. However, El was actually annoyed. She was in the middle of a nice daydream of Mike licking her pussy before he interrupted her. El narrowed her eyes at Mike who didn't seem to notice her annoyance. El was going to have to teach him a lesson on why you shouldn't interrupt people.

El covered her nose as she concentrated on Mike's pants, pulling down his zipper with her mind and carefully undoing the button. Mike hadn't noticed El covering her nose or his pants undoing itself, but he definitely noticed or rather felt, a hand wrapping itself around his member. He had been in the middle of a sentence when it happened.

'You hear something in the distance, it is storming towards you an- HAH!', Mike shout in Lucas's face who backs away. Mike bites his hand before continuing, 'a-and its thirsty f-for blood.' Lucas asks Mike, 'Are you okay?'. Mike's head quickly turns to Lucas, he gulps before answering, 'Y-yeah, YES, everything is great!', Mike says with a smile. It would've looked normal if it weren't for Mike's bulging eyes, making him look like a psychopath.

Mike crosses and uncrosses his arms before continuing, 'Something is storming towards you', Mike said trying to keep his tone normal. Was he sweating? It felt like he was sweating. 'Mike, what's coming?', Will asked intrigued. If El carried on pumping him, he was going to. Mike took a glance at El. How was she doing this without moving her arm? Was her arm made completely of cartilage?

Mike sighed, trying hard to not let on what was happening. 'I-It's the…', El's hand increased the speed, stroking him harder and faster, the pressure building. She wouldn't, not here, not in front of everyone. Would she?

'MIKE, WILL YOU TELL US ALREADY! WHAT'S COMING?', Dustin was getting annoyed but pushed himself away when Mike let out a small whimper. God, why did that word have to have a double meaning? Luckily El's hand mercifully slowed. This meant however all that sudden pressure in Mike's member calmed down, this in turn meant that El wasn't finished and Mike knew it. He had to get his friends out somehow, so he did the one thing a dungeon master should never do.

He improvised.

'IT'S THE THESSALHYRDA!' Mike shouted, 'and the only way to defeat him is to use the sword you collected when you raided the goblin camp'. Mike knew full well that they didn't take the sword because it was worthless but right now that sword was Mike's lifeline. 'SHIT', Dustin said, 'SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.' Lucas held his head in his hands, 'There are 6 of us, how come none of us brought the sword?' Will panicked, 'It was worthless, oh crap, what do we do? What do we do?' The basement door suddenly opened. 'Mike, dinner's ready for you and your friends.', Nancy called down.

Everyone except for Mike and El rushed upstairs. Mike turned to El and stared at her with an icy glare, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' El smirked and replied, 'Shouldn't've interrupted my daydream, Mikey', El said in a sing-song voice and continued to pump Mike. Mike groaned, since when did El call him Mikey? El gripped him harder and moved closer to his face, 'You put on a funny show, so I'll finish you off. Next time you interrupt me…', she whispered in his ear, 'You're on your own.'

El moved her head down and flicked her tongue along the tip repeatedly while stroking him, Mike moaned as El took him halfway down her throat before pulling back leaving it slick with spit. She continued stroking him while gazing deep into his eyes. 'E-El, I'm so close. I-its going to go everywhere.' El pondered for a moment before responding, 'Don't worry, I don't mind dessert before dinner.'

Mike stared at her in shock. Where the fuck was she learning this stuff? He didn't mind, it turned him on so much. Mike pushed that thought out the way as he felt a familiar feeling. 'MIKE. EL. GET UP HERE.' Mike groaned, 'COMING', Mike's eyes widened. Oh shit. He hated that word. Mike shuddered and El moved her head over his dick, just barely catching his first spurt as it shot in her mouth. 'Ohhh Goooooddd.' Mike moaned, bending over and kissing El's curls on her head, 'I love you so much'. El pulled off of him and swallowed, licking her lips as she did so. 'I'll go stall them, you clean yourself up. And check your pocket.' And with that, she bounded upstairs pulling her skirt down a little bit.

Mike check his pocket and pulled something out. He stared in shock, wondering how he managed to get such a feisty girlfriend. In Mike's hand was El's panties. When did she even take them off? Mike really needed to start paying attention if she was going to do this more often. Mike stuffed his wilted member back in his pants and he walked upstairs, safely tucking El's underwear in his pocket. Mike smiled to himself, El was going to have to be quiet during dinner with the fun he was going to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike will return the favour next time.


	7. Quiet in the theatre

This was El's first time to the cinema, so Mike made sure he pulled out all the stops. Of course, to be safe he picked a movie that few people would want to watch and went with King David. He got a lot of money from Hopper, Joyce, Nancy, his mom and his friends. He had about $50. To a teenager that was a lot of money. He brought the tickets which cost about $4 each, popcorn and soda for them to share. El was so excited, Mike had told her that they sit in comfy seats like at home but in front of a giant TV screen that played movies that you can't watch at home. El never had popcorn and loved the buttery taste so much, she finished the first one before they even got to their seats. They went back to the counter and grabbed a Large popcorn for El and a small popcorn for Mike. They sat in their seats as the movie started.

At first, El was scared at the sudden loud noise and spilled half her popcorn over Mike. After El calmed down and brushed the popcorn off Mike's lap, she started to marvel at the film's colour. She continued to eat her popcorn, almost finishing it before her mouth got dry and she took a sip of the soda. It had so much fizz, El was sure she was going to float out of her chair. She finished her popcorn and drink and placed the empty containers on the floor under her chair. Mike pulled the ol' yawning trick and moved his arm around El.

Mike let his arm fall around El's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. As El snuggled up to him, Mike got an idea. He glanced around the cinema only seeing at least two other people, what looked like to be an older couple who both seemed to be asleep. Mike glanced back up at the screen as his hand traced down to her thigh. He heard a small 'ooh' come from El as he brushed his palm over El's jean covered pussy making El shiver. Mike moved his hand back up and undid her pants and zipper. Instead of going under her panties though, Mike decided to tease her a little bit more and began rubbing her sensitive spot through the thin material.

El bit into Mike's shoulder as Mike rubbed as quietly as he could. Mike could feel her panties slowly getting wet. El moved her hand to Mike's crotch but Mike stopped her and whispered, 'No, this is my treat. Lie back and enjoy.' El gave a small squeak as Mike pressed two of his fingers through her panties into her pussy. Mike's hand was suddenly enveloped in a very warm and wet liquid. He moved his fingers up and down, in and out as El squealed and moaned. 'M-Mike, u-under...', Mike knew what she was asking for and wasn't one for disappointing, moved his hand out of her pussy, pulling out the panties that were stuck inside. He slid his hand underneath her almost drenched panties, moving past some recently grown pubic hairs, coming to rest on her sensitive spot. He slowly started to finger her with his middle and ring finger while using his index finger to rub her.

El began to sweat and moaned into Mike as his hand sped up. Her eyes were clenched shut and her breathing grew rapid. Suddenly she started bucking her hips up to try and match Mike's rhythm. Mike's index finger slipped in when she did this causing a quick second of discomfort followed by an intense amount of pleasure. She gasped loudly and tightly gripped Mike's arm. Mike looked at her worriedly, 'Are you okay?' he said, slowing down. El furiously turned her head towards him, and fiercely kissed him. She pulled away and whispered in his ear, 'DON'T STOP'. Mike quickly sped his hand up again, almost vibrating his three fingers in El and his thumb against her G-spot, while she continued to buck her hips against his hand.

The popcorn and other discarded items on the floor began to levitate as El got closer and closer. Mike began curling his fingers inside El, stretching her walls. He could feel her getting wetter by the second. He glanced around again, the old couple near the front were still asleep. Mike thought, _fuck it. Might as well get loud._ Mike quickly pulled his fingers out of El and kneeled on the sticky floor, pulling down her pants and underwear. He dove his face straight into El and licked her sensitive spot while sticking his fingers back in her. El's back arched from this sudden turn of events and moaned loudly. Mike moved up and kissed her lips, grinding his hard-on into El for a few seconds before moving back down and sloppily kissing her pussy lips. He buried his tongue into El; flicking it around and tasting the sweet taste of his girlfriend's juices. El grabbed his soft hair and pushed his head deeper into her. Mike moved his bony nose on El's spot, eliciting a strangled cry from her. El's eyes rolled back in her head as Mike tongued her.

Her breathing started to get more rapid and Mike knew she was getting close again. Mike replaced his nose with his fingers, (Not Literally) and rubbed hard and fast. He reached his right hand up and under El's shirt, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezed it in his hand. El wasn't expecting this, she didn't even know that sort of response could trigger so many sexual hormones. She grabbed her other breast as she gave one final moan and shuddered. She leaned back and gave a high-pitched squeal, 'OH MIIIIKE', as she came in Mike's mouth. Mike was waiting for this and eagerly accepted the warm drink. He pulled away and lapped up any drops that attempted to leave. Even after she finished, he continued licking her pussy. El pushed his head away and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to her eye-level. 'No more. Please.' she said before embracing him in a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She felt his erection pressing into his knee and looked down, 'What about you?' Mike smiled, marvelling at how eager El was to please him. 'The movie is going to finish soon, there's no time.' he said, sitting back in his seat.

El snaked her hand to his lap. 'Well, I guess I'll have to be quick then', she said undoing his jeans and pulling out his throbbing member. She stroked him twice before leaning over and taking him in her mouth. She was annoyed at only being able to take half and so willed herself to take the whole thing, for Mike. Even if it was for a few seconds, Mike felt everything; her lips pressing against his balls, her tongue sliding along his shaft, her throat muscles massaging the head. She hummed and he moaned as the vibrations travelled through his dick and across his body. She began to gag and pulled off him, coughing a bit. Mike was about to ask if she was okay but before he could, she dove straight back in taking the whole thing again, bobbing her head the whole way up and down again. Mike was in total ecstasy as El bobbed so fast, her curls on her head bounced with her. Mike felt himself getting close and warned El, who stood up and kissed Mike, but continued to jack him off. She pulled her shirt up so his dick was aimed at her stomach. Mike moaned in the kiss and bucked his hips up, poking El's stomach. Mike shot his loads straight onto El's stomach. El felt the warmth and deepened the kiss further as Mike slowly stopped spurting.

El pulled away and rested her head on his. Mike panted and looked to El, 'Why did you-'. El interrupted him, 'I'm not hungry... yet.' Mike stared at her wide-eyed before stuffing his now soft dick back in his pants. Mike grabbed El's hand and whispered to her, 'Told you. I'm going to show you how much fun a cinema is', Mike said with a smile.


	8. DON’T TOUCH HER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for what you’re about to read. Don’t worry it’s not graphic, I’m just giving some pre-warning for you all.

They were at the arcade; Lucas, Dustin, El and Mike. Max was sick, and Will was helping his mom at the store. Mike had had gone to the bathroom and left El with Lucas and Dustin. They were having fun until local school mouth breathers; Greg, Kyle and Tom showed up. Greg was known as the 'ladies' man' at school and constantly slept with girls before dumping them. As soon as Greg saw El with Mike, he was raring to go. As soon as Mike left, Greg rushed forward and wrapped El in his arms. Lucas and Dustin attempted to save her but were tackled by Kyle and Tom, they watched helplessly as El was dragged out of the back door of the arcade by Greg.

'MIKE. MIKE, HELP.' Greg slapped El's face to shut her up and threw her against the wall. 'How the fuck did that Wheeler boy get a thing like you?' Greg smiled, menacingly towering over a crouched El. She thought she would have to use her powers, but Hopper told her no matter what, she couldn't use her powers unless it was life or death. 'You gonna strip for me or do I need to do it for you slut?' El stood up and stared off her attacker, 'My Dad is the Chief of Police. You do anything to me, he'll arrest you.' El should have seen it coming but didn't. A fist swung towards her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she doubled over in pain.

Greg laughed, 'You think I give a damn? A whore like yourself, you probably suck his dick, so he'll feed you. That's how you got Wheeler, isn't it?' He grabbed a fistful of El's hair, forcing her to look at him, making her scream. 'Don't worry, you don't need to do much to make me happy, you just need to be airtight.' Greg started to unbuckle his pants but before he could, a pole connected with the side of his head.

Greg stumbled away from El in a daze. His mind cleared and stared at the attacker who was helping El up. 'Wheeler.' Greg moved toward him, fist raised.

* * *

Mike had come back from the bathroom to see Tom and Kyle holding his friends down. He was about to make a move towards them before hearing El scream from outside. Mike rushed outside to see Greg holding El's hair and unbuckling his pants. Something in Mike ignited.

This motherfucker was going to rape El. A white fire erupted in Mike's head. A red haze descended over his eyes. Mike didn't know where the pole came from, but he rushed towards Greg, closing the gap in two strides, and struck the side of Greg's head making him stumble away. Mike dropped the pole and took El's face in his hands. He saw a red handprint on her face. He saw her having difficulty breathing. Greg hurt his El. Greg dared to lay a hand on his El. Mike only saw red. He turned to Greg just in time to see him swinging his fist.

Mike stood and caught Greg's fist in his left hand. The momentum would've been enough to knock a grown man over, but Mike didn't even flinch. Mike couldn't see anything but Greg; the object of El's pain. Mike stomped his heel into Greg's left knee, snapping his knee joint and tearing his ligaments, causing Greg to howl in pain. As Greg keeled over in pain, Mike felt an arm wrap around his neck. Tom was holding Mike in a headlock while Kyle held Greg up. Mike was still in an intense rage, so he dropped his hand to Tom's groin and squeezed his balls until Tom started screaming. His hold on Mike loosened, so Mike grabbed Tom's arm and twisted it behind his back until he heard a pop and a crack before punching the back of his head. Kyle rushed forward to help his friend, but Mike was too quick for him. He dodged Kyle's swinging arm and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kyle was a football player, he was made of pure muscle and yet, Mike picked him up as if he was a little kid. Kyle was hoisted at least 2ft off the ground, and was forced back down face and chest first, brutally colliding with the floor like a train hitting a barrier. Kyle's scream was strangled and muted because of the blood that spurted out of his mouth.

Mike turned to see Greg attempting to crawl away from whatever Mike had become. He stormed past El who was still on the floor. She took a glimpse of the boy and couldn't recognize him, she only saw that look once. When papa was trying to convince her at the school to come back and Mike was fighting against men with guns to get to her. To protect her. Because he loved her. Like she loved him.

Mike stood over Greg and turned him over. True fear crept over Greg's face as he stared up at the 14-year-old boy who just floored his friends. Kyle was coughing up blood and Tom wasn't even moving. Mike grabbed Greg's face forcing the 17-year-old to look in Mike's eyes. 'You. Do. Not. Touch. Her.' Mike yelled, driving a punch into Greg's face after every word. Greg's nose was broken and bloody, two of his teeth came out and he was starting to get dizzy. Mike slapped the boy to keep him awake. 'Listen. To. Me.', Mike snarled as he brought the boy to his feet. 'You tried to rape her. You tried to rape the girl that I love. If you ever think of her again, I. Will. Kill. You'. At this point Greg was crying as Mike punched him in the chest. 'No-one will ever hurt her AGAIN. NOT while I'm still alive.' Mike screamed, 'NEVER. EVER. AGAIN.', Mike slammed Greg's head into the wall, watching as the boys' eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the ground.

Mike fell to his knees as the red haze that enveloped him dissipated. The white fire in his mind extinguished as he felt a cool hand envelop his bloody one. He looked up at El crying. Mike started to worry, thinking he had scared her before El smiled and hugged him, whispering, 'thank you', in his ear. Mike finally broke down and cried into El's shoulder as she rubbed his back and soothed him. They both knew that when it came down to it, they would be there to protect each other, to care for each other, because quite simply…

They loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d leave a little aftermath of how bad the injuries were. 
> 
> Greg-A fractured cheek bone and two missing teeth. A broken nose. A second-degree concussion. A torn ACL, and a fractured patella. Four cracked ribs.
> 
> Kyle-A broken collar bone and a severely wrenched neck with a bulging disk. Another broken nose. Another three cracked ribs. Another three missing teeth. And another second-degree concussion.
> 
> Tom-One haemorrhaged testicle and a dislocated shoulder with a broken elbow joint. (He got off lucky) Oh and another second-degree concussion.
> 
> Mike-Two broken fingers and a bruised neck.
> 
> How do I know this? I witnessed this fight a few years ago and it was impressive. 
> 
> How did Mike get off scot-free?
> 
> Hopper is the fucking Chief of Police. He almost shot Greg when he found out what he did.
> 
> While Mike's parents grounded him for a month, they were proud that he stood up for El. They still let her visit him every day.
> 
> Lucas and Dustin were found by Keith, tied up in the supply closet. They felt bad about being unable to save El, but as soon as they heard what happened, they were secretly glad they weren't involved.
> 
> All the way to the hospital, El treated Mike to a barrage of 'I Love You So Much' kisses and hugs. They promised each other that no matter what stood in their way, they would always stay together. El shared one final kiss with Mike, sharing her tears of love with his.


	9. Are you sure?

Mike and El cuddled up in her fort in Mike's basement. Mike still wouldn't take it down but instead ended up making it bigger, so they could both comfortably fit. El was still rewarding Mike, her knight in shining armour with kisses. She kissed his neck, slightly bruised from Tom's arm and his broken fingers on his right hand. He had to have his entire hand wrapped up and it was causing difficulty for him to do everyday stuff.

El noticed this and moved down to Mike's pants. 'No, no, no. It's okay El, you don't need to do that.' Mike grabbed El and attempted to pull her up. El shook free of Mike's grasp and unbuttoned his trousers. 'Oh god, El. Nancy is upstairs, what if she comes down?' El looked up, 'Then I'm going to have to be quick again.' She pulled down his underwear and Mike's dick sprung free almost hitting El in the face.

El smiled, 'Hey Mike, what do you think would happen if I do…' El flicked her tongue along the tip, sending electric currents through Mike. 'Oh Eleven', Mike began to sweat.' El traced her tongue all the way down her shaft and started sucking on one of his balls. Mike's heart beat quickened as she started this new thing. Where in the literal fuck was she learning all of this stuff? Mike thought as El licked her tongue all the way to top again. Mike watched as she leant forward and hovered her mouth over his dick.

Suddenly El felt an immense pressure in the lower part of her stomach. She breathed in heavily and fell backwards. 'EL! El, are you okay?' Mike got up and kneeled by her. 'I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom.' El stood up and walked up the basement stairs before turning to Mike, 'Sorry'. El said, nodding to Mike's slowly wilting member. Mike looked down, 'It's ok, El', Mike said looking back up. She smiled and carried on walking up the stairs.

El walked into the bathroom and moved to the toilet. El pulled down her pants and saw blood. It terrified her, and she screamed loudly. El heard the basement door slam and then a banging on the bathroom door.

'El! El! Are you alright in there? I heard you scream.' Mike yelled worriedly. 'Mike! I'm bleeding! My stomach and head hurt and I'm scared!' El explained in a panicked state. Mike shouted through the door, 'Where are you bleeding from, El?' El replied, 'My vagina'. Mike fell silent behind the door. 'Mike?', El called out to him. 'Hold on El, let me get Nancy. Just hold on'.

El was sitting on the toilet panicking. She thought she was dying. Her stomach was still hurting, and she had a headache since she woke up. El tried to calm herself, because she needed to get someone to help her.

'NANCY!', Mike called up the stairs. 'EL NEEDS YOUR HELP'. Nancy rushed downstairs to find Mike panicking. 'What's wrong with her?' Mike suddenly got awkward, 'She's um… bleeding from her… um down there.' Nancy nodded her head, understanding why Mike was acting like an idiot and why El was so scared. She was locked in a lab for 11 years, of course she didn't know what was happening to her. Nancy walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, 'El, I know what's wrong with you. Can you let me in, so I can explain and help you?'

The door unlocked itself and Nancy walked in to find El sitting on the toilet with blood all over her thighs. She had tears in her eyes and was staring at Nancy in confusion. Nancy sighed, 'Don't cry Eleven you are going to be fine.'

'Let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain what's happening. I'm gonna get you some clean clothes. You should shower while I'm gone. Alright?' Nancy asked. Eleven shakily replied. 'Ok.' Nancy rummaged through the bathroom cabinet to find her hidden stash of feminine stuff after she returned with the clean clothes. 'El, this is a pad. You can use it to catch blood. You stick it on your underwear.' Nancy explained. She gave Eleven her new clothes as she stepped out of the shower and handed her the pad. Eleven got dressed and sat down to listen to Nancy

Nancy started to explain, 'El, you got your first period today.' El crinkled her eyebrows. 'Period? I thought that was to do with school?' El asked. 'Well yes, it is another word for lesson but for girls it's when you bleed once a month for about 3-5 days. They come with cramps that is the stomach pain. Also, you get cravings for certain foods and headaches. It happens unless you become pregnant. It's totally normal and it happens to all girls, starting around this age', Nancy explained.

El looked worried, 'This is going to happen every month?' Nancy placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Yes, it is one of the pains of being a woman, but it does mean Mike will have to be very careful with what he says around you.' El looked confused, 'Why?' Nancy smiled, 'Because girls' moods change when this happens. One minute we're happy and the next we want to destroy everything'. El thought back to yesterday when she slapped Mike for teasing her curls and then immediately feeling guilty afterwards. She also remembered eating all of Mike's food while he was in the bathroom a few days ago.

'Ok, you look a lot better. Go down to your fort and I'll talk to Mike.' Nancy instructed. El shook her head, 'No, he'll laugh at me.' Nancy giggled, 'El. Seriously. He cares about you, the last thing he will do is laugh at you.' El thought about it and nodded, 'OK'.

El and Nancy walked out of the bathroom and saw Mike pacing in the living room. El waked down to the basement while Nancy walked over to Mike. Nancy said, 'Mike, sit down'. Mike asked, 'Is El OK?' Nancy smiled, 'She's fine Mike.' She paused for a moment before continuing, 'Mike, do you know what periods are?' Mike blushed and started to fidget, Nancy took that as a yes, 'Ok, do you know what sort of … problems come with it.' Mike stopped fidgeting and looked straight at Nancy, 'You mean getting slapped by El for teasing her curls?' Nancy burst out laughing, 'She slapped you! HAHAHAHA'. Mike wasn't amused.

Nancy calmed down to continue explaining to Mike. 'Yeah, you are going to have to be careful with what you say around her but what she would really love from you is cuddles and affection, especially right now. She is in pain, but snuggling with her will make her feel much better.'

Mike stood up to leave but Nancy pulled him down again, there was something on her mind. 'Mike, does El know what pregnant is?' Nancy asked. 'Yeah, the Chief and Ms. Byers gave us the talk.' Mike answered. Mike made to got up again, but Nancy stopped him. 'And have you done anything like that? I won't be mad, but I need to know.' Mike paused before answering, 'We haven't had sex, but we have done other stuff.' Mike didn't feel any need to lie to Nancy, if anything she's one of the last people he'd lie to.

'Stay here, I will be back in a second'. Nancy walked upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. She handed Mike a few condoms. Mike stuttered, 'W-why are you g-giving m-me this stuff?' Nancy sighed, 'Eleven is going to be feeling vulnerable and while I don't think you'll do anything she doesn't want to do, these are just in case.' Mike nodded and then surprised Nancy and hugged her. 'Thanks for understanding Nancy, it means a lot'. Mike let go of Nancy and walked back downstairs.

Nancy stared after her little brother, shocked in how much he had changed since that girl entered his life. He had fought against government mad men, creatures from another world, and after hearing what he did to those three boys, it was all to protect El. Nancy smiled at her brother, glad he was finally happy.

Mike walked down to see El huddled up in the fort. Mike walked over and sat beside her. Mike's brow furrowed, should he say something? What should he say? 'Um El, do you want… I mean, are you… um.' El turned her head towards him, she was deciding whether she should punch him or kiss him.

**Italics is Mike's thoughts. Normal is El's thoughts.**

_Mike, you idiot, say something._

Mike, you idiot, do something.

_I should probably leave her alone._

I hope he doesn't leave me alone.

_UGH. I can't leave her alone. Nancy said she's in pain. Should I rub her back or something?_

He's going to leave me alone. I knew I shouldn't have let Nancy tell him. Should I say something?

 _Ok._ I'm _just_ going _to_ have _to_ do _it_ myself.

They both spoke at the same time. 'Do you want a- ', 'Can you give me a- '. They both paused before speaking together again, 'You go first'. They both smiled and burst out laughing. Mike took the initiative and wrapped El up in a hug. He was expecting a slap but instead felt El's arms wrap around him, her curly hair tickled his nose as they lay their heads on each other's shoulders.

El's weight was slowly forcing Mike backwards. He fell back on the cushiony fort and stared up at El, their faces were millimetres away from each other. The close proximity to each other made them notice the details in each other's faces more. El gazed at Mike's freckles dotted around like stars. Mike took in El's dimples, which grew bigger every time she smiled. Their eyes met, Mike's brown eyes staring deeply into El's brown ones. El lowered her face placing her lips on Mike's.

This kiss was unlike any other. It was a kiss that signified the love that Mike and El shared. It was a kiss that represented their trust in each other. It was a kiss that signalled to each other… they were ready.

Mike lifted El from him. She stared down at him, not only in love but in lust… in hunger. Mike thought back to what Nancy said but at that point, he didn't give a shit. He needed El as much as she needed him. But he had to check first. Mike cupped El's face and whispered, 'Are you sure?'

El stared at the boy that she would and has, given her life for. She remembered the consequences that Joyce and Nancy told her about, but at that point, she didn't care. She needed Mike as much as he needed her. El cupped Mike's face and whispered back, 'Fuck yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for two things.   
> One, I’m sorry that I cut the smut out of this chapter and the two chapters after this one. 
> 
> Two, I’m sorry if I got the period stuff wrong. I’m a guy so I don’t know every detail.


	10. Goodbye Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me

Mike couldn't believe what was happening, he grabbed El's head with his good hand and pulled her back down to his face to kiss her. El roamed her hands around Mike's chest and torso which was still a bit sore from the fight; but her hands soothed the bruises covering him. She moved her hands down to his pants and unbuttoned his jeans. As she was pulling them down, they heard a thud from upstairs. El pulled away and looked at Mike, 'What was that?' El asked worriedly.

'I don't know.' Mike really wanted to continue with El but Nancy was upstairs and she might've fallen over. El got off Mike as he pulled himself up and walked up the stairs, 'Nancy, are you okay?' Mike went out of sight before El heard some scuffling, she hitched her breath before climbing the stairs. As she reached the door she heard Mike screaming, 'EL, RUUUUUNNN'. El wanted to but couldn't move, Mike was getting hurt. She pushed the door open and was met with a horrible sight.

Nancy was on the ground, unconscious; Mike was leaning against the wall, red marks on his face as a man held a gun against his head. There was another man pointing a gun at her, and behind him was a man El thought was dead.

* * *

Hopper awoke from his desk clutching his head. 'chief', he faintly heard. 'Chief, wake up'. Hopper looked around, Callahan was in front of him trying to shake him to reality. Powell was bleeding from his nose as he supported an out cold Flo. 'CHIEF', Hopper stood up and knocked against Callahan's head making him stumble back. 'What happened?' All Hop remembered was he was drinking coffee before a flash of white hit his eyes and was hit to the back of his head. 'CHIEF, they were from the energy department, they said they were looking for that Russian girl and that you knew where she was. Next thing I know they were knocking you out and when we tried to stop them they attacked us.' Powell explained.

Hopper only heard; 'energy department and Russian girl'. EL. JANE. HIS DAUGHTER. Hopper rushed out of the trashed station and got into his jeep, not even noticing all the windows were smashed. The glass dug into Hop as he speeded to the Wheeler house but he only had one thing on his mind. He had to save EL.

* * *

'Papa?'

The old man smiled. 'Hello Eleven, I missed you. My goodness, you've grown.' Mike caught Brenner's eyes lingering on El's curves. He fought against the man with the gun but was forced back into the wall. Brenner ignored them and continued talking to Eleven, 'You have been very bad Eleven, but I forgive you. But now you have to come home. We still have so much work to do.' El thought back to that cold room she once called home. She couldn't go back to wearing that gown, go back to short hair, go back to that dark place. She couldn't leave her dad, her friends..., her Mike.

'NO'.

Brenner's smile disappeared. 'I figured you would get used to this place, I didn't want to have to do this Eleven but...', he turned to the man holding the gun against Mike's head. 'Kill him'.

'NOOOOO'. El screamed. Brenner held his hand up. The man didn't shoot... yet.

Brenner looked at Mike before taking a second glance at the teen. He looked back to El and raised his eyebrows, 'What were you doing down there Eleven?' El flushed red. Brenner smiled again, 'Oh, how sweet. Shame it would make no difference. I enjoyed that day, you might've been drugged for that part but it had to be done.' Mike face grew hot, a... Blue haze washed over him? This man was a monster but he raped El. Mike shook, he was going to Kill Martin Brenner.

Brenner continued, 'Here's what's going to happen Eleven, I won't kill your boyfriend if you come with us quietly.' Mike knew El's mind was made up, he knew she would go back to that place if it meant he stayed alive. He tried to fight against the man but was unable to move.

El knew Mike would try to fight and used her powers to keep him in place. She wasn't going to lose him, even though she was leaving; she could live with the fact that he would be alive. Brenner walked forward and grabbed El's hand. El wasn't used to it, she was used to Mike's hand; smooth and warm. Not Papa's hand which was rough and cold.

He pulled her towards the door as El took one final glance at Mike. She took in his features one last time. His deep brown eyes so full of love. El teared up as she said her last words to Mike.

'Goodbye Mike'. The door shut as they lost sight of each other.

* * *

'LUCAS, do you copy over?' Dustin screamed into the Supercomm. 'What?' Lucas answered. 'What do you mean, what? Look outside' Lucas sighed and as soon as he looked outside, he dropped his Supercomm. 'Holy Shit'.

* * *

Max and her family stood outside their house. 'Everyone back inside now', Max looked around, her family including Billy looked terrified.

* * *

'Will, are you doing this?' Will looked at his brother incredulously and shook his head. Joyce only said one word. 'ELEVEN'

* * *

Eleven stopped in her tracks. Brenner stopped walking and pulled her hand but El wouldn't budge. Brenner let go of El's hand and slapped her. 'ELEVEN. STOP IT'. As Brenner crouched down and lifted her head, he frowned in confusion. El's nose wasn't bleeding. A sudden crack of thunder frightened both of them as they looked up. Dark clouds were rolling in. Brenner could've sworn it was sunny when he stepped in the house. Suddenly a scream came from within the house, Brenner's heart became heavy as did El's. The scream was of pain, of hurt.

You wanna know something terrifying? Everyone heard it.

Hopper nearly crashed when he heard the scream. He had to stop the car. He had never felt something like that since Sara died.

Joyce collapsed as Jonathan and Will staggered over to her, both of them hurting. Joyce had only ever felt like that when Will disappeared.

Max stared at Billy as he broke down. Her step-father trying to look strong but Max could see that the scream was affecting him as well.

Lucas was rushing out of his room when he heard it. It rang in his ears as he watched his parents clench their hands in fear. He made his way over to Erica and hugged her as she started to cry.

Dustin was laying on the floor holding his mother. They were both thinking of their husband/father. How much they missed him.

Steve watched as the townspeople leaned against the walls. He watched as the hunting men started to cry and console each other. Steve's heart ached for Nancy.

IT HURT EVERYONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next weekend. Until then my friends   
> Seeya


	11. NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I shouldn’t wow you guys wait too long so enjoy.

Eleven stopped in her tracks. Brenner stopped walking and pulled her hand but El wouldn't budge. Brenner let go of El's hand and slapped her. 'ELEVEN. STOP IT'. As Brenner crouched down and lifted her head, he frowned in confusion. El's nose wasn't bleeding. A sudden crack of thunder frightened both of them as they looked up. Black clouds were rolling in. Brenner could've sworn it was sunny when he stepped in the house. The wind began to howl almost in sorrow. The presence that fell over Hawkins was dark and cold. Suddenly a scream came from within the house, Brenner's heart became heavy as did El's. The scream was of pain, of hurt.

'Eleven, let's go'. Brenner attempted to pull El to the car but a word echoed in his brain and rattled the bones in his body. NO. Brenner was almost at the car before he was halted by the men screaming in the house. One of them ran out clearly terrified before he was flung into the car. The car slowly bent and crushed the man encased in it. Brenner turned around and suddenly found he couldn't move. However El could and she turned around. She wasn't scared, she wasn't worried, she was shocked.

Michael Wheeler walked out of the house, blood pouring out of his nose and ears. His fists clenched as he made his way towards El. Brenner was terrified, this boy wasn't a subject. What the hell was he?

Mike was in full control of himself. This wasn't a blind rage. This was for one purpose only. He was never going to lose El again. He would kill anyone who tried to take her away from him again.

He moved forward almost gliding across the lawn. His arms swayed with his legs. He reached his hand for El, she ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Mike gasped and closed his eyes, he could see El's memories in his mind. Every person who had hurt her, every machine that they hooked her up to. He saw everyone who cared for her, everything that she loved. He saw two things that stuck out in her mind the most; Papa and Mike.

Mike opened his eyes and stared piercingly at Brenner. The front of his pants was wet, as if he peed himself. Mike closed his eyes and searched El's memories, coming to rest on one that he hoped he wouldn't find. She wasn't drugged, she was awake. He saw in her memory the pain Brenner put into her as he raped her. His sickening smile. He saw him walk away and shut the door, locking it after him. In El's memory she got up and in the door window, saw her reflection. Mike's heart stopped for a few seconds. She couldn't have been more than 9.

El let go of Mike. His heart wasn't beating. She still wasn't scared. She was in awe.

Mike opened his eyes. He couldn't feel his heart beating. He couldn't feel the blood in his veins moving. Everything had stopped.

No. EVERYTHING had stopped. Mike couldn't hear anything. He had stopped time. He looked at El, unmoving with a small smile on her face. His face softened. Everything started moving again. Mike moved towards El and kissed her for a full three minutes before pulling away. 'I LOVE YOU'.

He then looked towards Brenner. The man who ruined El's childhood. The man who ruined her life. The man who tried to take her away again. 'El..., don't look.'

El listened to him and turned around. 'Or listen', Mike added. El covered her ears with her arms.

Brenner chuckled nervously, 'Listen kid, I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal...', Mike raised his right hand and closed it crushing Brenner's throat with his mind, cutting off his air. He raised his left hand and with his mind crushed Brenner's genitals. Brenner screamed but no sound came out. Blood dripped out of his pant legs. Mike took one more look at the man before flicking his head.

The last thing Brenner saw was Mike with no mercy in his eyes. Just hatred. Brenner's neck snapped and he crumpled to the ground. Mike wasn't finished. He didn't want El to ever see the pathetic existence of this man again. Mike's eyes burned red, staring at the lifeless corpse on the lawn. As Brenner's body began to glow, the wind howled stronger and the town grew darker.

In a few seconds all that was left of Brenner was a black scorch.

Mike breathed out and everything was calm. The clouds dissipated, the howling wind turned into a breeze, the cold turned to warmth. Mike fell to his knees exhausted and light-headed. El removed her arms and looked around for Mike. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Mike muttered something she didn't hear. 'What?'

'I'm sorry. I'm a monster'. El shook her head, 'No Mike, you're not a monster.' She turned his head towards hers. 'You saved me. You saved me from HIM.' This was the first time she didn't say Papa. She didn't need to. He was gone and could never hurt her again. She leaned forward and kissed Mike.

Mike pulled away and smiled. 'I haven't saved you yet.' Mike thought for a second. 'Come on.' Mike said, standing and taking El's hand. 'There is somewhere we need to go first, if you're up for it.'

* * *

Hopper pulled up onto the lawn of the Wheeler's house. He had to take in a deep breath while he registered the destruction outside. There was a crushed up car dripping blood from inside it and a black scorch mark on the lawn. Hopper ran in the house almost tripping over an impaled man. Hopper almost had a heart attack when he saw the inside of the house. The entire front room was totalled. There were black marks everywhere and most of the furniture had been overturned.

He heard a smash from the kitchen and drew his gun. He edged towards the kitchen, hugging the wall. He jumped out and aimed his gun at the intruder. The intruder screamed and fell over. Hopper realized who it was and ran over to help her up. 'NANCY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' Hop screamed before noticing the large bump in her head. Nancy took a few breaths before answering, 'I was walking to my bedroom when I heard something behind me. I saw a man with a gun before something hit my head. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to this shit.' She finished gesturing outside and the front room.

Hopper was still freaked. 'Where's Mike and El?!' Before Nancy could answer a deafening BOOOOOM was heard throughout Hawkins, followed by an earthquake. The windows rattled as Hopper and Nancy steadied themselves. Other than the car alarms outside a hushed silence fell between them. A few seconds later, Hopper's radio crackled. 'Chief, that boom just came from the Hawkins lab area.' Powell answered.

As soon as Hawkins lab was mentioned Hopper and Nancy ran out to Hopper's jeep speeding off to the lab.

* * *

Mike held El's hand watching as the lab she had once called home fell apart in a mix of concrete, glass and metal. The basement had collapsed, causing the lab to collapse in on itself. The shockwave had uprooted the trees around them but they stayed standing, unmoved by the extreme force, the scorching heat and choking smoke of the lab. El turned to Mike, lowering her arm, 'Thank you Mike. You sav-... You rescued me. You protected me. You did what I tried to do. I'm sorry.' Mike reached up and cupped her face, catching her tears in his fingers. 'Don't be sorry El, you made me who I am. It's because of you I was able to do those things. Without my love for you, I would never be able to have saved you.' El teared up and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, crying into his shoulder.

The sounds of screeching tires scared them both. They thought it was more Hawkins lab people and were ready to kill them. 'MIKE'. 'JANE'. They both realized who the people in the car was and rushed forward. Mike rushed forwards into Nancy, tackling her in a hug, 'I'm sorry we left you. I should've checked you were okay.' Hopper caught El in his arms and hugged her tight, lifting her up. 'I'm so, so happy you're okay. I don't think I could live with myself if those bastards took you away.' El pulled away from her father. 'It's okay Dad. Mike saved me.' Hopper opened his eyes. 'What? What do you mean Mike saved you?'

He turned to Mike confused. 'Mike?! You saved her?!' This was the first time Hopper used Mike's name and not 'the Wheeler kid'. Mike, despite everything he just did, stuttered, 'Um, yeah. I sort of used... my powers to save El.' Hopper's head hurt. He was interested to know more but he needed to get El out of sight first. 'Come on El, looks like you're going to have to hide for a bit.' He reached out to El but couldn't find her, he looked over to Mike to see her clutching his arm. How'd she do that so quickly?

Mike's face hardened, 'You're not hiding her away from me again, are you?' Jim Hopper; served in Vietnam, a Police Chief for a long time and a interdimensional traveller and fighter, almost cowered under Mike's hard stare. It was as if Mike could read his mind. 'I didn't think so.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I shouldn’t carry on updating. Very few people review and it puts me off. What’s the point if no one is reading it?
> 
> I’m still uploading the big smut chapter this weekend but afterwards I might stop.


	12. Merry Christmas El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant chapter here for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

For many people, Christmas was a happy time. You got presents, you got food, you got to see the family you only saw once a year. It's good for people of many ages, from your first Christmas in this world to your first Christmas with someone you love. Michael Wheeler was no exception. Other than the year El disappeared, he enjoyed every single one. The previous one was enjoyable, he couldn't spend it with El, but he knew she was alive so was much more joyous than usual.

However, the one topped it was the year after. He could finally spend Christmas day with the girl he loved. And even better, the night.

Let's get into it, shall we?

Mike opened the front door to his friends and their parents; his parents or rather his mom, always put a big roast on for dinner and it was a tradition to have them over. While the mothers' busied themselves in the kitchen, and the fathers' kicked back with beers and the TV; the teens ran downstairs to the basement. No-one noticed Nancy and Jonathan slipping upstairs.

Once the boys were settled, Mike started with the gift giving, 'So, I didn't have enough money to buy everyone something each. But I did have enough for something we could all share.' Mike paused for dramatic effect, Dustin, Lucas and Will held their breath in anticipation. Mike pulled the tarp off the TV. It was a NES. A Nintendo Entertainment System. Lucas gasped, Will's breath hitched, and Dustin fell off his chair. 'How d-did…', 'That costs…' and 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.', came from their mouths. Mike held up a controller, 'Who wants to go first?'

It all went crazy from there. Dustin surprised the other two by sprinting forward, and Dustin never sprints. Lucas got over the shock quickly and jumped on Dustin's back, pinning him to the ground. Will attempted to sneak past, but Dustin grabbed his foot. Mike's mom called down the stairs, 'MIKE, MAX IS HERE.' Max came down the stairs, and after taking one look at the NES and the three scuffling boys, grabbed the controller from Mike and began playing Donkey Kong. 'Hey Mike.' Mike just smiled at how coolly Max just owned the other three and replied, 'Hey Max, Merry Christmas.' Max tried to keep in a grin as the other three spluttered in disbelief.

'Dustin, you can let go of my foot now.' Dustin quickly answered back, 'I will when Lucas gets off me.' Lucas for his part, was dreamily staring at Max's skills on the game. Mike knew that look because he once caught himself in the mirror doing it when he stared at El. It was admiration. 'LUCAS', Lucas jumped up, stepping on Dustin in the process and sat next to Max.

'MIKE'. Nancy called down the stairs, 'She's here.' With a speed that matched the Flash, Mike raced up the stairs to get the door. He flung it open and was greeted by a brain-melting sight. El was making her way towards him, her hair was longer and touched her shoulders now but in the wind, it flowed like a calm river. She was looking up and following a snowflake that was coming down. It floated down and landed on the tip of her nose. She squealed at the cold, scrunching her nose and shivered. Mike was walking towards her and lost the feeling in his legs. El noticed him stumbling and caught him. Her face creased with worry, 'Mike? Are you okay?' Mike just smiled giddily and stood up. He responded with, 'You have no idea how adorable you are, do you?' El smiled and Mike's legs turned to jelly again. What was wrong with him? The amount of stuff they've done together, this shouldn't be making him feel weird. However, this was his first Christmas with El and the present he got her was pretty nice. Mike didn't know what sort of presents El had for him though.

Mike felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his smile disappeared. Hopper stood above him with a raised eyebrow. Mike thought he was dead before the police chief hugged him. Mike was terrified, what the fuck? 'Merry Christmas Mike, hope you got some good stuff.' With that, he walked in the house leaving Mike gobsmacked. El giggled and took Mike's hand, guiding him in the house and to the basement. Mike looked in the kitchen and saw Hopper and Joyce dreamily staring at each other. Mike grabbed El, 'What the hell is going on with your Dad and Ms. Byers?' El quirked an eyebrow, 'She came over last night and then they were jumping on the bed.' Mike froze. What? Mike tried to process what he heard. Mike was glad El was innocent at times, it was certainly helpful here. Did Will and Jonathan know? Mike tried to think if Will was acting awkward earlier.

His train of thought was interrupted when El crashed her lips onto his. Mike's eyes widened before he closed them and hungrily fell into the kiss. As soon as the kiss came, it disappeared. Mike opened his eyes to find no-one in front of him. He looked up to see Mistletoe over the door. Mike was sure that wasn't there before. He walked down the stairs to see El hugging Will and wishing him a Merry Christmas. Dustin had moved onto the NES and Max and Lucas was sitting down on the couch, holding hands and talking to each other.

They played and talked for a while before Mike remembered El's present. He took her hand and led her up to his room. 'Close your eyes and hold your hands out.' El obliged before asking jokingly, 'Shall I open my mouth as well?' Mike snorted. 'No, El… Not this time anyway.' Mike placed something in El's hand. 'Don't open your eyes, just feel what's in your hand and describe it to me.' El felt the strange object, it was cold but smooth. 'It's round with a hole in the middle. No wait, it's sort of round. There's a bump on it.' Mike smiled, 'Ok, open your eyes.' El opened her eyes and almost dropped the object in shock. It was a ring with a… El squinted her eyes, it was a yellow gem but in the shape of a…. El gasped and looked at Mike, 'Eggo?'

Mike smiled, 'It's a promise ring El, the gem is topaz and yes, that is an eggo.' El bounced up and down and placed it on her left ring finger. 'Why to-topaz?' Mike answered, 'Topaz is the birthstone for November.' Since that was when they found her, they decided that would be when her birthday is. El's eyes watered, she rushed forward and tackled Mike to the ground, kissing him with a fierce passion. She was about to start grinding into him before remembering his present. She was just meant to tease him until tonight, but the unexpected promise ring threw her off. She controlled the fire burning in her abdomen and got off of Mike. Mike lay on the floor confused as to why she was being so forward then completely halting. El helped Mike up and gave him a quick peck before taking him downstairs to get his present.

She took him straight to Hopper, who took him to an unoccupied room. 'Hey kid.' Mike stood straight, like a soldier to his superior. 'Hey Chief.' Hopper studied him for a moment before continuing, 'Listen kid, I have to go in the office tonight and I'll be working until the morning, so I cannot believe I'm saying this but El is spending the night here.' For the second time that day, Mike froze and tried to understand what he just heard. El would be spending the night here? He tried to not look happy but ultimately failed. 

Hopper fixed him with a stern look and told him, 'No funny business Mike, you're 15 and she's 14. I know exactly what's going through BOTH of your minds, and I hope you have more self-control then she does. Listen to me carefully, even if JANE tries anything, you put a stop to it. Understand?' Mike nodded. 'Good, let's go eat.'

The roast was rather good as always but the joy that radiated from Mike and El made it all seem better. There were a lot of awkward moments caught at random times by different people. Mike's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Will and Jonathan sending death glares at Hopper. Dustin catching Mike banging his leg on the table and El's arm slightly further away from her and closer to Mike. Other than that, it was a good dinner. The trifle was brilliant. A lot of small jokes were made among people. Strangely the same joke went through three people. El, Max and Nancy whispered to their respective boyfriends, 'I've had better dessert', making all three boys blush a deep red. Luckily no-one noticed Joyce whispering the same thing to Hopper.

* * *

**11pm**

Mike and El was in the basement. Everyone else had gone home and Mike's family had gone to bed, save Nancy who went out with Jonathan to visit Steve, who spent Christmas alone.

Mike got out a sleeping bag and laid it down for El. He began climbing up the basement stairs before El pulled him down. 'El, as much as I want to, I'm not sleeping down here.' El pouted, 'But I haven't given you my present yet.' Mike smiled, 'Your presence is the best present I could ever ask for.' El muttered something under her breath before continuing, 'I have a good present, please just close your eyes.' Mike sighed before closing his eyes. He could hear El moving around before silence. 'You can open your eyes now.'

Mike opened his eyes to a beautifully strange sight. There standing in front of him was El, naked as the day she was born with a… bow on top of her head. She really took the presence as a present thing seriously. Mike took in deep breaths trying to remember his agreement with the Chief, but the sight in front of him was making it hard to think of anything else. His eyes trailed down her body, from her smile to her small but perky boobs down to her flat stomach. He noticed she was still wearing the promise ring he gave her, and his heart swelled among other things. Speaking of which, why was his dick out? Mike realized he was no longer wearing pants. 'El. I love you, but we shouldn't do this yet.'

El smiled and crawled over to him, tracing her fingers over his dick. Mike shivered in ecstasy, as El brought herself face-to-face with Mike. 'Brenner took this from me, but you can give it back Mike. You can make it feel good, you can make it feel soft.' El kissed him deeply before continuing, 'I like a lot of things in this world Mike, I like eggos, the first food I ever loved. I like my fort, the first place that became my home. I like Nancy and Dustin and Lucas and Jonathan and Steve and Will and Max and Joyce because they became my first proper family. I like Hopper because he became my Dad, someone who cared about me. But I don't like you.'

El paused and teased Mike a little, swinging a leg over his waist and lowering her dripping wetness over his dick. 'I love you because you were the first in everything good that happened to me. You were the first person I trusted, my first friend, you introduced me to all the things and people I like. From the beginning it was always you that kept me going. In the end, I don't need all that stuff. I don't want eggos, I don't want my fort. I want you Mike, I will always want you and right now Mike, I need to know. Do you want me?'

Mike cupped El's face, 'Yes, I want you so much. I want you to be free of that man. I want you to be free of that place. I want you to be free.' 

Their breathing slowed to match each other as they stared into each other's eyes. 'Fuck me Mike. I want sex now.' El demanded. Mike obliged and picked up El, who was surprised with his strength, and laid her on the blankets. He positioned himself over her and placed his tip at her entrance. 'Ready?' El smiled, 'Ready?' 

Mike slowly pushed forward, his head nudging El's folds. Her treasure was rather wet, which made it easier for Mike to push in. His head entered her, eliciting a small gasp from El and a groan from Mike. El's pussy gripped Mike's head like a vice as Mike slowly pushed his way in.

After 5 minutes, he only made it halfway before El huffed, annoyed with the slowness. She wrapped her legs around Mike's waist and pulled him forwards. Mike sunk into El, his balls resting on her soft butt-cheeks, his head spearing through her womb. 'ELEVEN. Are you crazy?' El's eyes were closed but Mike tell they had rolled back, into her head. She was breathing softly through her nose, her mouth was slightly open. Mike marvelled at her beauty and wished he had a camera on hand. El opened her eyes and pulled his head down, engaging him in a fierce kiss. Mike figured she wasn't going to answer, so slowly pulled himself back before pushing back in again. El moaned into Mike's mouth, which was quite an interesting sensation and made Mike move faster, pounding El at a considerable speed.

Mike sawed through El, like a hot knife through butter. What Mike was feeling as his dick was engulfed by El's warm, wet and velvety walls was indescribable. Just the pure thrill and excitement of making love to the girl he would give his life for, was intense. Mike gazed deep into El's eyes as he pushed back and forth into her, the feeling was better than any hand-job or blowjob he had ever gotten. What El was feeling, had no words; all she could think about was the feeling of Mike's tool filling her in ways she could never imagine. It was strange, for one second it was there and the next it would go and then it would come back just as quick. It was on and on and on. Filled. Empty. Filled. Empty. El almost cried every time he left her empty. She didn't know what to feel, other than love for the boy who saved her life. The boy who loved her for her, not because of her powers. She opened her mouth, 'M-Mike, f-faster.' El was surprised she could form words with the intensity of Mike's pounding.

Mike obliged and hooked El's legs under his arms, placing them on his shoulder so her walls would clench his dick tighter and make it easier for him to go faster. Mike's heart was beating so fast, he was sure it was going to explode. However, before either of them realized, something else exploded. Mike groaned and came, spewing gallons of cum into El. El felt the hot liquid rush through her walls and pool in her abdomen. Mike slowed and pulled out, rivulets of his cream leaked out of El and settled in her ass crack.

Mike was still hard and while on a different day, they both would've been concerned, they saw it instead as a chance to go again. El got up, slightly sore from the rigorous fuck she just experienced and pushed Mike to the floor. She grabbed the base of Mike's dick and pointed it upwards. She slowly lowered herself, swallowing up Mike's entire length, moaning the whole way and rested her hands on Mike's shoulders. She began bouncing up and down on the bottom third of Mike's dick. Mike moved his hands up; his left one grabbing one of El's breasts, and his right one thumbing her clit. She squeaked at the triple sexual stimulation, and scrunched her face at the sensation.

'OH god, you're SO tight. FUCK.' Mike squeezed his hand around El's breast before letting go and grabbing her hips. He paused her bouncing, causing her to whine, 'M-Mike, w-why'd you s-stop me?' Mike mischievously smiled and slowly slid El down before pulling her back up. It was torture for him but even more for El. El was annoyed, she was so close and Mike stopped her. 'M-MIKE.' Mike carried on slowly sliding El down and up his cock. He pulled her close, 'Do you want to cum, El?' He whispered in her ear. 'If you want to cum, just tell me.' El whined, 'M-Mike let me cum.' Mike thrust his hips up once. The sudden speed jarred El, making her moan. 'What? Did you say something?' El dug her nails into Mike, 'M-Mike please.' Mike thrust his hip up three times more before stopping. El figured out what he wanted her to do. 'MIKE, please Mike. Please, please, please.' Mike wrapped his hands around El and began thrusting deep into her, his pace quickening with every thrust. El dug her nails into Mike's shoulders and bit into his neck as one of the thrusts bumped her clit. She muffled a scream into Mike's neck as she came all over Mike's thrusting dick.

This sudden wet, warmth made Mike squeeze his eyes and tightly hug El's back. Mike moaned as he came into El for the second time that night. Mike felt his dick begin to wilt. He was glad because he didn't think he could go again. 'Mike? Can you let me up?' Mike remembered he was holding El and let go of her. He winced as he saw the bruises where his arms had been. He wasn't holding her that tightly, was he? Mike winced again as El rubbed his neck and shoulders. She looked upset, 'Sorry, I didn't want to be loud.' She stared at the red welt on Mike's neck and the blood, which oozed from his shoulders. 'It's okay, you didn't mean it.' He said as he kissed her tears away. His shoulders stung but compared with what he just experienced he couldn't give a flying fuck. Flying fuck. Couldn't El levitate? Mike looked at El, thinking about the future fucks.

El noticed Mike had his thinking face on. It was kinda cute. His nose scrunches and his mouth purses. 'It's not my fault you're so fucking big.' Mike's ego just shot out the park. El slid Mike's sodden dick out of her and cuddled up to him, lying on his chest and holding his hand. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Mike rolled her off him onto the sleeping bag and laid a blanket over her. She looked so peaceful and angelic, Mike didn't want to leave. He knew he had to go up before his parents realized he wasn't upstairs yet. He stayed and watched her, just for a few minutes.

* * *

**The next morning**

The Wheeler parents had slept in, neither realizing their eldest children weren't in their rooms. Nancy and Jonathan had spent the night at Steve's after hearing how he had spent most of his Christmas's alone and decided to keep him company. Mike on the other hand, was still asleep having a rather nice dream. El was sucking his cock after he just fucked her. El's teeth grazed him and he woke with a start. He was greeted with the sight of El actually sucking him off, she smiled and mumbled, 'Good Morning', with his dick deep in her throat. Mike smiled and stared at the ceiling, wondering how long the present was going to drag out for. Not that he was complaining. Who the fuck would?

Mike glanced at the clock. It was 10pm. Shit, they were supposed to meet the gang at Will's in an hour. 'El, aw fuck. El, we need to go. We're meeting the gang soon.' El gave Mike a long lick before answering, 'As soon as you finish, we'll go.' El wasn't going to let him off easily after last night. She liked the teasing he did, but she wasn't going to admit that. She was going to cock-tease Mike hard.

* * *

Mike rode his bike to Will's with El on the back. It took her an hour to finish him off; pretty much torturing him for the last ten minutes. He was one tip of the tongue away from cumming but El kept him from it 14 times. Served her right when he came in gallons again. This time however she surprised him and herself by swallowing all of it.

El was slightly sore from the activities earlier and walked a bit funny. Mike hoped no-one would notice. 'Hey El, you okay? You're walking a bit weird.' Dustin. Of course, it would be Dustin who noticed. Mike and El exchanged a look and agreed to not say it. That was until, Dustin noticed the exchange and opened his mouth again, 'Friends don't lie.' Mike let out a small squeak. Yeah. MIKE. El knew that it was private, but she couldn't go back on one of the most important lessons Mike taught her. El took a deep breath and turned to Dustin. 'We sexed'. The room went silent. Mike slowly fell to the floor and laid face-down. El turned a deep red as did Will. Max and Lucas fidgeted as Dustin stood open-mouthed.

Dustin was first to speak. 'Merry Fucking Christmas Mike. Next time, you're distracting Hopper.' Mike looked at Dustin in time to see him wink.


	13. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALIVE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. I’m back to post everything. Right now. 
> 
> Every single chapter that I have left. 
> 
> So Enjoy!!

_You How dare she?_ El was doing all she could to not explode that girl's head but the temptation was there. Dustin was literally holding her hands down to stop her while Will tried to calm her down. 'Jane. It's okay, nothing's happening.' Max said, soothingly. Lucas' face dropped as he looked back, 'Oh, shit.' Will looked back as well, 'Wha-, oh shit.' El's eyes began turning red as Dustin attempted to hold her in a bear hug whilst fearing for his life. Max rubbed her temples, they were going to have to find a new diner hangout. AGAIN.

* * *

It had all been so peaceful. The whole party had gone out to eat at their favourite burger place, El enjoying her Eggo waffles stacked on top of each other with whipped cream in between them. Mike had gotten up to go the bathroom as the others talked about what they were planning to do for New Year's. 'Mike's house as always, obviously.' Lucas started. 'His is the designated hangout.' Will answered, before continuing, 'but we should wait for him to come back before we confirm.' El was wondering what was taking him so long and looked around. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of him with-, what the fuck?!

El spat out her food all over Lucas and Max, both of whom were caught completely off guard. Max spat out a bit of El's food that had flew into her mouth, while Lucas scrubbed his hair which was covered in eggos, cream and saliva. Dustin became worried thinking she was choking, 'Ele-Jane. Are you okay?' El didn't pay attention to her friends' worries and disgusts, and continued to stare across the diner. Will followed her gaze and immediately understood her behaviour. He didn't know whether he should laugh or worry about everyone in the diner.

Mike Wheeler was talking to a girl. A girl he didn't know. A girl that was obviously flirting with him but Mike being the nice guy he is, was completely oblivious. El didn't like this girl. She didn't trust her. She was pretty, too pretty. She knew Mike loved her and she loved him but she felt a strange need to protect him again. This girl was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

El breathed in and out through her nose. She tried to calm down but couldn't. Next to her, Dustin let out a snort, 'Ha, El's seeing green.' El was momentarily confused, her eyesight was fine. She could see blue, pink, orange, green and red. Mostly green and red. Max noticed her confused look, 'He means you're jealous.' Jealous. El knew that word. Day 247. Jealous meant _feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions, or advantages._

El knew jealousy was bad but right now, Mike was her possession and this girl was taking him away. MIKE was EL'S toy, not that girl's. Will knew the girl, Stacey Fullay. She didn't look it but she was a slut. The rumour that she had fucked the entire basketball team wasn't entirely true. Lucas had managed to get away while the rest of his team enjoyed the girl. And right now, after seeing Mike with El, Stacey figured Mike had some special package and she wanted to open it up. She laughed shrilly at something Mike said, confusing him because he was just answering one of her questions.

El couldn't hear the conversation but definitely heard the laugh. Dogs could've heard her laugh. _Did she just laugh at something Mike said? Fuck, no._ El controlled herself for the time being until Stacey did something that even Mike picked up on. Stacey placed her hand on Mike's arm and squeezed his bicep. El saw this while everyone's drinks shook. Lucas' face dropped as he looked back, 'Oh, shit.' Will looked back as well, 'Wha-, oh shit.' El's eyes began turning red as Dustin attempted to hold her in a bear hug whilst fearing for his life. Will began to worry for everyone in Hawkins.

Will couldn't believe Mike was still standing there like a fucking statue. Will was silently chanting, _Don't smile Mike. Don't smile Mike. Don't smile Mike._ Mike smiled and shrugged off Stacey hand. Dustin's arm were slowly being moved away from El's body. 'Dustin, hold her.' Lucas said. 'I can't.' Dustin's arms slowly left El as she stood up. She was about to make her way over before Mike turned and headed back to their table. He did a double-take, very confused at the sight in front of him. Lucas and Max were covered in Eggos and cream. Dustin's arms were bent as if he was trying to give someone a hug. Will's head was in his hands, worrying about everyone in Indiana. And El, the love of his life was staring at him with a burning hatred. Mike took a step back as El took a step forward. She reached forward and...

...grabbed Mike's hand pulling him to the diner exit. She caught Stacey staring at them, and turned towards her. Stacey looked up and in a nasally voice asked, 'Can I help yo-'.

SMACK!

Stacey was on the floor, a bright red hand mark on her face and tears in her eyes. El kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hair. She pulled Stacey close to her face and whispered in her ear, 'He. Is. Mine. Come near him again and I will kill you.' She pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes. Stacey's blood turned cold as El's eyes turned red. El let go of her and pulled a shocked Mike out of the diner. She yelled to the others, 'We'll be back', before pulling Mike to the back alley. There was no-one around so she shoved Mike into a wall and pressed up against him, fiercely kissing him. She grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled it, while using her other hand to massage Mike's growing erection. Mike was too shocked to do anything so he just let what was happening happen.

She pulled away and gazed deep into Mike's eyes. 'Listen to me carefully. You are going to keep quiet and you're going to let me do everything.' Mike opened his mouth but El closed it. 'Don't make me gag you.' She trailed down and pulled his pants down with her. El wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs and pulled her mouth on to his dick. She went back and forth, taking the whole thing before having just the head in her mouth. Mike was in total ecstasy and moaned. El stopped sucking and came face-to-face with Mike. 'I said keep quiet.'

El kneeled back down and went back to sucking on Mike; she hummed, sending electric vibrations through him. How was he supposed to keep quiet when she does that? Mike clenched his fists as El went faster, if that was even possible. Mike hoped she would do that thing the first time they had sex, when she took the whole thing including his balls. However, she didn't do that but stopped right as Mike was about to blow. She left Mike's dick in the cold and came back up to his face. Mike opened his mouth to complain and El looked at him, almost daring him to. Mike closed his mouth.

El wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and jumped up. Mike groaned as he realized El had just jumped her naked pussy onto his dick, filling her in one swift motion. As Mike moaned, El stuffed something in his mouth. His eyes widened as the strange material laid across his tongue. It was soft like cotton. It had some strange tastes to it, and with a jolt, Mike knew what it was. El just stuffed her panties into Mike's mouth as a gag. El tapped his head making him realize she was dangling from his neck. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

'I know I said that I would do everything, but it's December and my butt's cold. So fuck me hard and fast.' El said, holding Mike's head in her hands. Mike being the good puppy he was, nodded and proceeded to thrust in and out of El. Mike grabbed her butt, noticing it was actually cold and tried to warm it up. Mike pounded El's pussy raw; listening to the wet slapping sounds of their coupled sexes meeting together. El deeply moaned, loving every second of it. She gasped as Mike squeezed her ass, his hands massaging her globes and one of his fingers tracing the divot in between them. El didn't realize that pleasure could be derived from there. Maybe next time Mike could-. Maybe next time.

Mike was going so fast now he was almost like a machine. He was fucking her twice per second, he knew he was getting close. El pulled his hair, knowing it was one of his turn-on's, willing Mike to go harder. It almost hurt El, their pelvis' colliding with each other. His pelvis bumped her clit multiple times, and at the speed he was going, she quickly came, biting hard into Mike's shoulder. Mike had white spots in his vision; knowing how close he was getting, he squeezed El's ass hard and pulled her onto his dick as much as he could, desperate to fill her with every inch of his manhood.

Mike's eyes rolled back as he shivered, moaning into El's very wet panties and came hard into El. El squeezed her stomach and abdomen, milking Mike for every last drop. El dropped her legs to the ground and pulled herself out of Mike. Mike didn't know what the fuck just happened but figured that what ever brought that on, that he should do it more often. Mike looked into El's eyes. She pulled her panties out of his mouth, 'Don't say a word. Just know that you belong to me.' She pulled her wet and warm panties on and pulled her jeans on as well. She smiled and pulled Mike's trousers up, Mike too out of it to care. She put his arm around her shoulder and took them back to the diner.

As they sat down, the rest of the party looked at them, or rather Mike's mess of hair and El's sweat covered head. Will asked, 'Do we want to know what happened?' Mike just smiled a goofy grin and dreamily said, 'No'. El whispered to him as the others went back to talking, 'Next time, we do it in the other place.' Mike looked at El. He loved this fucking girl.


	14. Hold the Phone

El was brooding in bed, bored at being alone. She knew she could visit Mike but she made a promise to Hopper to not leave the house. She couldn't wait three day to talk to him though, so she picked up the Supercomm and went straight to channel 11. 'Mike, are you there?' Static came through the speaker. 'Mike, I need to talk. Are you there?' Still more static.

El huffed and tossed the Supercomm to the ground. Just before it hit the floor, it crackled. El stopped it using her powers and brought it back to her. 'MIKE'. Static came through the speaker followed by, 'El, you know that you're meant to say over.' Mike's tone was joking but El wasn't amused, 'Miiike. I miss you.' Mike didn't answer and El huffed again, 'GRRRR. OVER.' El heard him chuckle through the speaker. She could just imagine his smile and wavy hair and deep, deep eyes... 'ELLL. HEELLLLOOO.' Mike called through the supercomm, 'Can you hear me, El? Over.'

El smiled. Oh, so he just tried to be smug and thought he could get away with it, did he? 'Yeah. I heard you Mike. Over.' There was a pause before Mike answered back, 'What's up? What are you doing? Over.' El stared out the window, formulating her plan. He just asked the perfect question. This will be fun. El shuffled around on her bed, 'Oh, you know, the usual. Watching TV, reading a book, fingering myself while thinking of you. Over.' She heard Mike splutter and a loud BANG. He might've just fallen off his bed or something. 'W-WHat? Thinking of me? O-Over.' El sighed, ugghh boys. Always thinking of themselves. But her plan was working.

'Yep. I'm using my whole hand but it's not even close to the real thing.' In reality, El was very wet but wasn't doing these sexual acts. She was enjoying teasing Mike with what he was missing, knowing for a fact where his other hand was right now. The one that wasn't clutching the Supercomm. Mike's voice came through the speaker rather raggedly, 'Yeah, what else?' El smirked, he gave up saying over quickly.

She could hear Mike's relieved sigh through the speaker. El felt her pants getting wet and took them off, mostly because she didn't want to explain to Hopper why she was wearing different ones. She spoke into the comm again, 'Are you naked?' Mike answered immediately, not even caring to say over. 'Not completely, why would I be? You're not here.' El raised her eyebrows and smiled, 'I can't do anything about that but I think we can give each other some release. Right?' There was some shuffling followed by a, 'yeah we can do that. Together.'

El moved her hand towards her pussy, brushing over a few hairs that had built up the past year, before coming to rest on her sweet spot. She began speaking to Mike, rather seductively I might add, 'You know what you'd be doing to me right now?' She didn't wait for him to answer but instead carried on, 'You'd be kissing my neck right now, nibbling on it even and then I'd go...' El let out a small moan; making herself and no doubt Mike, shiver. El moved her index finger inside her, pressing in halfway before withdrawing it and sucking on the taste. She tasted quite nice, she thought rather modestly.

'I think you would then move down and kiss my chest. Or at least suck on them.' El could hear Mike's breathing getting heavier and could slightly hear his bedsprings squeaking. EL didn't even notice she had put her index, middle and ring fingers back in her and was absentmindedly moving them back and forth, right down to her knuckles. She continued to tease Mike, 'Mike, you don't even want to lick me. You just want to fuck me. You want to stick that meat of yours deep inside me.' She couldn't believe how raspy her voice had gotten, she was getting closer and imagined Mike on top of her, ramming his dick deep inside of her. She breathed rapidly as she got closer and closer to that point.

'I want you Mike. I need you inside me.' El let out a giant scream, letting Mike know what she was thinking of. 'MIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!'

Her juices almost shot out of her, making a mess on her bed, her floor and; she would notice later, her wall. She lay her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She picked up the Supercomm, realizing she left Mike alone. 'Mike?' There was silence before Mike answered, 'Jesus El, You're so fucking hot. I'm g-gonna...' Suddenly there was a series of sounds that came from the other side. First there was a squeak followed by a scream, a yell and a bang, before the squeak happened again. then there was silence. El nervously called into the comm, 'Mike. You okay?' There was some shuffling before she heard Mike's voice, 'I'm not going to be able to look Nancy in the eye again for the next few weeks. I didn't even get to cum.'

El clenched her jaw, trying very hard to not laugh but couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and fell onto the floor. Mike's annoyance came through the speaker, 'It's not funny. What am I supposed to do now?' El laughed for 5 minutes straight before answering, 'Stop complaining and look in your closet. Look in the corner and have fun. Bye Mike.' El switched off the Supercomm and set off to have shower. She was glad Hopper no longer washed her undergarments, and didn't need to know she was missing a pair. She knew Mike was going to enjoy himself later.


	15. SURPRISE!!

'OWWWWW! This really hurts, Mike.' Eleven said, squirming in Mike's lap. Mike was trying to figure a way out of this problem, 'This wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't jumped on me.' El huffed, 'Well, can you get it out?' Mike tried to lift El off him, but found her stuck. He put all the force he could into it but El wouldn't budge. 'I can't, you're too tight.' As if things couldn't get worse, a voice called up to them. 'Mike? El? We're coming up.' That was unmistakably the voice of Dustin Henderson. Mike and El looked at each other. WE? Why were they coming up? They were both fucked.

Mike glanced down, staring at his dick which was fully buried in El's butt. This cannot be happening, Mike thought. He tried one more time to move her but El whimpered in slight pain. Dustin and the others were mere seconds away from discovering this and they couldn't do anything about it. As the voices got closer and closer to the door, Mike's life flashed before his eyes. A particular part of his life, a few minutes before this mess happened.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Mike was on the phone to Will, agreeing to meet him and their friends in twenty minutes, in the basement. It was New Year's Eve and they had planned to do so much stuff. They were going to watch the Star Wars movies again, not that anybody was bothered by that, and it was going to be El's first New Year's Eve with Mike. Mike hung up the phone and went upstairs to get changed. He and El were home alone for a few hours and spent those few hours doing some much needed... stuff. Mike couldn't believe how devilish El could be when it came to sex. They just fucked for three straight hours, not stopping once. Mike favourite part was when El levitated them while she was riding Mike; one minute he was lying on the bed and the next he was touching the ceiling while pounding into El.

Strange, that the innocent girl that he met in the woods all those years ago, would become a god damn nympho. As Mike trudged up the stairs, he heard the shower running. The amount of sweat El conjured up, Mike doesn't blame her. He would normally join her, but his room was a mess and stunk like sex, so he had to clean up. he opened the door of his bedroom to a broken dresser, a cracked window and all the clothes in his wardrobe on the floor. Mike thought for a second; were they really this, well... this? Mike picked his clothes up from the floor and threw them in the wardrobe. There wasn't much else he could do for his window or dresser. If anyone asks he'll just say that a bird flew into his window and that his dresser was old. He threw his clothes off, put them in his hamper and sat on his bed.

Mike wasn't worried about his libido or his ability to maintain a hard-on for three hours, he just assumed that his powers had increased his endurance. He remembered Lucas's face when he beat him in a race, by ten minutes. Mike had ran further than he actually needed to, about two miles further. He closed his eyes and relaxed, not hearing the shower turning off or El walking into the room. El wanted to scare Mike so she tiptoed over to him and jumped on him.

The first thing Mike felt was an incredibly tight and warm feeling around his dick, almost as if it was in a vice. One second later, his eardrums almost burst as El's scream rattled the windows and shook the house. Mike grabbed El and held her in a tight hug, realizing what had happened. Mike rubbed El's back soothing her as she muffled her cries in Mike's neck. 'El, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was still...', Mike was at a crossroads; he was in immense pleasure that he was balls deep in El's butt, the feeling was euphoric. But he was also worried that the sudden intrusion would damage El's insides.

El's breathing was still heavy but had slowed, which was a good sign. Mike removed his arms from her back and pulled her back so he could face her. Her skin was tinged pink from the shower she had just taken, her curls were stuck to her head. Mike trailed his eyes down to her face. Her face..., it showed the pain he heard earlier, but also showed her immense beauty for a moment. Mike was taken away from her beauty, her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed tightly together. 'El? Are you okay?' Mike asked worriedly, as she opened her eyes.

**This brings us back to the present problem**

Mike thought hard of anything that could make his dick wilt, so he could slip out of her easily. Mike thought of Nancy walking on him jerking off, he thought of Brenner and what he did to El, he thought of Hopper busting in holding a gun. It was working and painfully slowly, Mike's dick started to wilt, that was until El gave out a slight moan, which made Mike open his eyes and found himself staring straight at El's breasts. This was not helping his case and instead made his dick go hard instantly again.

Mike sighed then tensed as he heard the footsteps come to the landing, mere meters away from the door. Mike suddenly had an idea, 'El, grab a shirt.'

* * *

'So what are your new year resolutions?' Dustin asked Will. 'I hope that Hawkins stays weird-free, we've handled far too much weird in a year and I just hope it's over.' Will answered. Lucas pointed at Will and said, 'What he said.' Max added, 'Same.' Dustin agreed and turned back towards Mike's door. Dustin felt a strange feeling as if he shouldn't go in. The others felt it too.

Dustin ignored it and opened the door, if he caught Mike in the act, he would be able to tease him non-stop. Dustin burst in the room and widened his eyes at the sight. Lucas and Max pushed Dustin out of the way and took in the sight, Max clapped a hand around her mouth as Lucas froze. Will was the last to enter, at first he was worried that they'd caught them having sex but what he saw threw him off-guard.

El was lying on Mike and they were... cuddling. The blanket was on top of them, shielding their bottom half from prying eyes as El lay on Mike's chest and let a small whistle out of her nose. Max had never seen anything more adorable, Lucas froze because he was about to stand on a wrapper and didn't want to wake them. Will was thrown off-guard by how peaceful Mike looked, he would've thought Mike was dead if his lips didn't turn into a smile. Dustin was pissed. This was not what he wanted to see and stormed out of the room. Lucas and Max followed more silently, with Will not far behind them. The door shut and they all went down to the basement.

Mike slowly flickered his eyes open. He glanced at the door before blowing on El's head. El shot her eyes open and looked up at Mike, 'That was close.' Mike nodded. A few awkward seconds later, Mike asked, 'What do we do? I'm still stuck in you.' El didn't answer for a few seconds. Then she responded. With her hips. She rose an inch before sliding back down again. Mike gasped, she held him so tightly it was like a glove, the friction was almost unbearable as if his dick was on fire. El no longer felt any pain and instead felt pleasure. She moaned as she rode Mike, keeping to an inch before venturing higher. Mike didn't know where he should look; into El's eyes, as she lovingly rode him; his dick, which was entering and leaving El's heavenly bottom at a rapid pace, or the door, in case someone comes back up. Either way, any one of those choices got Mike's heart pumping. He desperately wanted to finish but he couldn't thrust into El, for fear of hurting her. So he just laid back and watched as she rose right to his tip and then slammed back down again.

He reached around to feel El's soft but firm bottom. He squeezed her cheeks in his hands and listened to her moan, Mike revelled in the fact that he was the one making her feel like this. He was the one that made her moan, the one that made her scream in pleasure. It was his name that she screamed when he brought her off. El continued to ride Mike, this was definitely not the way she envisioned this happening but was glad it was happening nonetheless. She felt a familiar feeling, it was the same one she felt before she came. El was confused, she glanced down but nothing was near her pussy. Mike's hands were still massaging her butt cheeks, which felt really good but he wasn't touching her spot. As she rode Mike, the feeling became more intense. She rode faster to try and cum but she wasn't going fast enough. El leaned forward and grabbed Mike's head, 'MIKE, fuck me. I don't care if it hurts. FUCK MY BUTT.'

Mike noticed the intensity in her voice and knew she meant it. He stopped her bouncing and grabbed her butt tightly before thrusting up into her, mashing his thighs into her butt. The pain and pleasure was incredible, intense, there were no words for it. Mike was mesmerized with El's boobs bouncing with each thrust so much that he leaned his head forward and suck on the left one. El moaned in pleasure as Mike moved his head to lick her right nipple before sucking on it. El grabbed Mike's hair and pulled his head back, moving hers down so their lips would meet. Mike slowed for a few seconds so they could have a deep kiss. El whined at the slow pace causing Mike to pick up speed again.

El shivered and collapsed in Mike's arms as she orgasmed, shooting her juices out of her and on to Mike's stomach. Mike was surprised with this and whether he wanted to or not, thrusted so hard into El, his legs left the bed for a few seconds. As their hips slammed back down on the bed, Mike's balls tightened and his dick shot out steady streams into El's butt. El gasped at the sensation, she could feel his warmth spreading through her. They both breathed heavily as Mike's dick finally began to wilt and slide out of El. 'I think we need a shower before we go down.' Mike said. El clapped her hand over her mouth, 'DO you think they heard that?' Mike smiled and kissed El's nose. 'What? Do you think they heard me making love to the most beautiful girl in the universe? Who cares if they did.' El smiled as a tear fell from her eye. She was in love with this boy and wouldn't let anyone change that. 'Do you want to shower together? You know, to save water.' Mike said, winking at her. El just laughed.


	16. Pop Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never had a pop tart.

Mike and El were relaxing in her room at Hop's house. It was a Saturday afternoon and they were home alone. For once however; they weren't fucking, much to El's dismay but was actually doing some homework. El's grades had fallen at school and Mike was helping her catch up. 'Mike, when we're finished can we fuck?' El asked innocently. Mike sighed and placed his hand on hers, 'Not this time El. Your grades are really bad and I don't want you to fall behind and get stuck in summer school.' El pouted and removed her hand from his, crossing her arms. 'El.' Mike said warningly, 'The chief will be back any minute and I really don't think he'd like to see me fucking you.' El gave a sigh of defeat; uncrossing her arms and continued to do her homework.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence between the two, the phone in the kitchen rang. Mike stood up to see who it was. He picked up the phone, 'Hello? Hey chief, what's up? No, she's fine; we've done a lot of work. When are you going to be back? 2 hours?! No, that's fine.' While Mike was talking on the phone; El silently creeped out of her room, and listened in to the conversation. Mike had his back to her and after finding out her dad wouldn't be back for a few hours, decided she would have some fun.

Mike was still on the phone to Hopper and didn't notice El creeping up behind him until he felt his pants fall down and a cold hand grab his dick. 'Well, we've done a lot of the math quest-t-t-ionssss.' Mike tensed and looked down to see a head full of curls move toward his dick. Hop's voice crackled through the phone, snapping Mike's attention back, 'Yeah, I'm fine. J-Just shivered, it'sss a little c-cold in here.' Mike felt his dick enveloped in warmth, sighing in ecstasy as a tongue slithered along the underside. She pulled off of him and stuck her tongue out, trailing it from his balls to the tip. He watched as her tongue made circles around the tip. He loved her tongue; it was so soft and wet. He bit back a moan as he continued talking to Hopper, 'I think El's turned the heat on though, so it's warming up.' Mike placed the phone on his shoulder as El gagged as she sucked deeply on Mike's dick, making him moan involuntarily, 'Why do you hate me, El?' he whispered to his girlfriend.

He put the phone back to his ear, 'Sorry, what was that? Have we eaten?' Mike glanced down, 'I have but El is eating...' _Stop talking Mike._ 'She eating a...' _Mike shut up._ 'A pop tart.' _You fucking moron. You fucking idiot._ Mike was so into mentally cursing himself, he didn't notice El moving towards his balls. She gave each one a tentative lick causing Mike to cry out in shock. 'SHIT.'

'Sorry chief, just stubbed my toe. What? You want to talk to El? Sure, hold on.' He pulled away from the phone, and gave his girlfriend a pointed look. El rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing the phone from Mike, 'Hi Dad.' Mike made an attempt to get away but El grabbed his dick with her other hand and slowly moved it up and down his shaft whilst talking to her father. Mike pounded his fist into the wall and made a face. 'Yeah, I've done a lot of work'. She got back on her knees and gave the tip of Mike's dick a lick. Mike growled at El who did nothing but smile at him, as she glided her hand along Mike's slick shaft. 'Yeah, I'm having a pop tart, it's really nice but Mike's annoyed because it was the last one. I'm just eating it in front of him and... he can't... do anything... about it.' She said between licks. Mike tilted his head back as he felt himself getting close, his visions was turning white but El's hand stopped moving, right as he was about to shoot off.

'Ok, bye Dad, see you in two hours.' She stood up and placed the phone down, giggling as she turned towards Mike. 'You look ridiculous.' And he did look quite ridiculous; his pants were around his ankles, he was leaning on the wall with a red, flustered face and his dick was pointing out from his body. 'Yeah, that's because of you.' El smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, 'Well, we should probably get back to the homework.' Mike looked pissed, 'B-But I'm not finished. You can't leave me like this.' El smirked, 'Well, you know where I'll be', she said, tossing something in Mike's face as she walked back to her room. She paused at the door and turned around, giving Mike a cheeky wink before she entered the bedroom. Mike knew straight away what El tossed on his face, he was surprised at how many pairs of underwear she had.

Mike was debating with the angel and devil on his shoulders; the devil was saying, _You really going to ignore an invitation like that?_ while the angel was saying, _Don't look at me, get your butt in there and fuck her._ Mike held the panties in his hand before glancing at the door. After a few more seconds, he hopped to the bedroom door trying to not trip on the pants around his ankles. His heart burst at the sight, El was lying naked on her bed, 'Took your time.' Mike smirked and closed the bedroom door.

'Hi Mikey', Mike sat in the chair and stared at El, confusing her. 'What are you doing? You need to be over here.' Mike smiled cheekily, 'I was having a heart attack a few seconds ago. You know why? Because you were sucking my dick while I was on the phone to your dad; the chief of police, and then you didn't finish me off. You want me to fuck you? Beg me for it.'

El sat on one of Mike's legs, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, knowing how much he likes that. 'Please Mike.' She said as she slid up and down his leg, slicking it with her juices. Mike sighed contentedly, 'That all you got?' She tried another tactic; she moved her hand towards his dick, trailing her fingertips around it. Mike's breathing became heavier. She was getting through to him, she knew that much. El thought in her head, _Alright Mike, you think you've got the upper hand?_ _You thought wrong._

El stood up and Mike suddenly felt his chair disappear from under him. Just as suddenly his butt touched the bed. He glared at El, 'That's not fair, you can't use your powers.' El used her powers to tie a belt around Mike's arms to the bedpost. Mike winced as the belt tightened, 'This is not fai...' He was cut-off from El's glare, 'I was going to let you fuck me, however you wanted. But you had to do that. You made me beg you.' She moved her naked body over his, but not letting any of her skin touch his. 'Now, you're going to be begging me to just touch you.'

She quickly moved her head down and traced her tongue around his dick, but not touching it once. Mike shivered as he felt El's warm breath around his dick, but it felt strange when it wasn't accompanied with her tongue. El flicked her tongue just above the tip, looking straight at Mike while she did it. Mike began to sweat; she was right there, she was only an inch away. She drooled a little and her spit landed on his dick and slid down, making Mike shiver in excitement.

Mike leaned forward and deeply kissed El's lips. El pulled him closer to her, making El fall backwards onto the bed.

They pulled away from the kiss for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes. 'I love you.' whispered Mike. 'I love you too.' El whispered back. They just stared at each other for a few moments before El spoke again, 'Mike? Can we try something? If you want to.' Mike smiled, 'Whatever it is, as long as it's with you, I'll enjoy it.' El grinned and pushed Mike on to his back before turning herself around so her pussy was near Mike's head and her head was near Mike's dick. Mike took the initiative and moved El's hips towards his face, sticking his tongue out and began licking El's pussy, which was now soaking wet with lust.

On the opposite side, El wrapped her lips around the dome of Mike's member slowly sliding down until his dick hit the back of her throat. She reached around and tickled his balls, making Mike moan into El's pussy. This made El moan around Mike's dick, and the moan kept going around, shooting electric shocks through the pair of them. Mike grabbed El's butt cheeks and squeezed them, pulling her hips closer to his face as he ate her out. His tongue flicked her clit, making her shudder in ecstasy. She quickly pulled her head away and clenched her teeth together as she squealed in delight, 'Oh, MIIIKE. Use your fingers, please!'

Mike obliged and inserted two of his fingers into El's pussy, moving them back and forth at a rapid pace. El's breathing became more erratic as she began to sweat she moved her head back down and moved her tongue in a pattern; first flicking it along the tip, then trailing it down the shaft then moving back up to the tip again. Every three times she did this, she moved her head down further to suck on Mike's nuts, she held on to them in her mouth, pulling away as they popped out of her mouth.

They both sped up their actions at a considerable rate, eliciting moans from both of them as it slowly became a race to get the other one off first. El was bobbing her head and had one hand wrapped around Mike's dick, matching her head bobbing pace while Mike had pushed his tongue deep into El, tasting her sweetness as he thumbed her clit at an extremely rapid pace. Mike wanted to finish El off before he came but he was holding back for the past 5 minutes that he couldn't hold back anymore. Little did he know, El was doing the exact same thing. Mike's legs tensed as El's stomach clenched.

El let herself go and squealed as the waves of euphoria washed over her and her juices drenched Mike. Mike eagerly lapped up as much as he could before he lifted El's hips slightly and clenched his teeth together, thrusting his hips up once as his cum shot out of him and into El's face. El closed her eyes as hot, white sperm shots jetted into her face. Mike's dick stopped twitching as he finished and El opened her eyes, wiping her face and sucking everything from her finger tips. Mike was doing the same, he was actually slurping El's pussy, determined to get anything he missed.

El moved herself back around so she was facing Mike, and licked his face. She enjoyed tasting herself as much as she enjoyed tasting Mike. 'What do you think of that, then?' El asked Mike, who was at a loss for words. 'Good. It was great. It was fucking incredible.' Mike paused before asking, 'Where do you learn this stuff?' El looked to the left and right and then moved next to his ear and whispered, 'In my sleep, I sometimes go to the void and see other people sexing. I learn from them.' Mike processed this information for a moment then asked, 'You don't watch my sister or parents, do you?'

El hesitated before giggling, 'No.' Mike let out a sigh of relief, before noticing her eyes shifting around a bit. Mike thought about the question and narrowed it down a bit. 'You don't watch my sister, do you?' El gulped and looked down at Mike, 'Um. Not anymore.' Mike closed his eyes and knew he was going to regret asking but did it anyway, 'Did you learn anything from my sister?' El smiled awkwardly, 'Just this part.'

Mike made a face and froze, 'EEELLLLLLLLLLL! Are you serious? Oh god, I just got a mental picture.' El scratched her head before continuing, 'I left when Steve joined in, it felt weird seeing him naked as well as Jonathan.' Mike began gagging, 'WHAT?! Oh My GOD! That mental picture is even worse.' El huffed, 'Stop it Mike. How do you think it was for me? I was there!' Mike took a few deep breaths. 'Ok, let's just agree that we'll keep it to ourselves and that I won't be able to look at Jonathan, Steve or Nancy in the eye for a while.' El smiled and kissed him.

They lay on the bed for a while before they heard a car pulling up. They ignored it before remembering where they were. 'OH SHIT!', they both exclaimed. EL moved too quickly and kneed Mike in the nuts, making him roll off the bed, 'OW! FUCK!' El looked at him worriedly while pulling her clothes on, 'Sorry Mike, but you have to get up.' Mike responded with a pained moan. 'Ok, I'll distract him but get your clothes on.' Mike looked up, 'El, wait. Show him your homework so he doesn't come in here. And you're wearing my shirt.' El took off Mike's shirt, put her own on and left the room, grabbing her work on the way out.

* * *

Hopper walked into the house and saw his daughter setting out some of her work on the table. 'Hey sweetheart.' El jumped up and went to hug him before catching her face in the mirror. Or rather her hair and what was in it. A small white blob was tucked just below her ear. El quickly turned in the direction of the bathroom, and shot into it, locking the door behind her.

Hopper raised an eyebrow, well that was strange. He looked around the room and immediately found something else strange; Mike was not in the room. That boy was always in whatever room El was is in, if he could help it. So, where was he? As if to answer that question, Mike opened El's bedroom door and stepped through it, 'Hey chief. Good day at work?'

Ok, now it's getting stranger, Mike never asks about his work and why was his face red, and his hair so messed up? Hopper was about to ask when El walked out from the bathroom, the side of her head; wet and red. What the hell? Hop was getting really confused but before he could say anything, things just got stranger.

Mike was the first to act weird and started moving towards the door, 'Well, it's been a long day so, I'm going to go home and go to sleep. Goodnight Chief. Goodnight El.' Hopper glanced at the clock, it was 7pm on a Saturday night and Mike was going to bed? It was even weirder when he gave El a kiss on the cheek and made a sour face. The chief managed to get one sentence in before Mike left, 'Do you want anything to drink before you go?' Mike hesitated for a moment before answering, 'No thanks. I'm not thirsty.' With that, Mike attempted to leave through the closed door; bouncing off the door frame the first time before opening the door and leaving through it.

Hopper looked over to his daughter as she stole a glance from him before pulling a massive yawn, 'You know what, I'm kind of tired too, so I'm going to go bed as well.' Hopper's head was starting to hurt, what the fuck was going on? 'You have to eat something.' El answered back, 'I had a pop tart and some… um… yoghurt. I'll eat later though, I'm just really tired.' With that, El darted through the bedroom door and locked it behind her.

Hop shook his head; the teenage years were confusing. He went to take the bin out when he realized two more strange things; there was no empty pop tart box in the bin, and he hadn't bought yoghurt for a few days.

Hopper sat down and tallied up all the strange things;

 _El darting off into the bathroom and then coming out with a wet head._  
The Wheeler boy coming out of El's bedroom by himself with a red face.  
Mike and El going to bed this early on a Saturday.  
Mike's and El's rush to get away from him.  
Mike and El hesitating when asked if they're hungry or thirsty.  
And there's no pop tart box or yoghurt.

Hop laid back and relaxed, he was reading into things too hard, they were probably just tired from all the work they did; and Hopper decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Next time though, he wouldn't say when he'll be back.


	17. Biology lesson

Mike breathed heavily as it happened again. El really needed to stop doing this; the first time was thrilling, now she was doing it whenever she wanted. Mike still couldn't figure out how she was doing it but somehow El was masturbating Mike with her mind. Unfortunately for him, she would never let him finish. The first time was at lunch break a few weeks ago; Mike remembered his friends weirded out faces as he shoved his hand in his mouth, trying to stifle the moan. The third time was while he was having lunch with his family and he had to bite his cheek as he almost creamed his pants. The seventh time he was at Hop's house; the sheriff was concerned when Mike broke the glass in his hand when he clenched it.

This was now the eleventh time, and Mike was not amused. They were in school, she surely wouldn't do this now. He closed his eyes and tried to think about things that would calm him down; Will's dead body in the quarry, Brenner taking El away, Hopper pointing a Gatling-gun at him. It was slowly working as Mike's hard-on started to wilt. That was until his dick felt like it entered a vice. Mike's eyes shot open as he turned towards El, who was sitting next to him. She was slowly moving her hips back and forth. Mike tried to calm down again but instead felt a familiar feeling getting closer. He was about to blast off in his classroom; it was even worse because El undid his pants with her mind and his dick was out. This meant if he came, it would go everywhere so Mike did the only thing he could think of...

'STOP!' The class stared at Mike in surprise; the teacher looking shocked before he averted his eyes. Mike didn't have a choice, he didn't want to cum in his classroom and if he did everyone would know. Then again, this wasn't much better; Mike glanced down to see his dick still sticking out of his pants, on display for everyone to see. Mike turned so red, he matched his jumper. Mike tried to move his arms but El was keeping him in place; he looked over to see her smirking as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, infuriating Mike further.

Mike stayed standing while thinking of a way to get out of it, then he remembered; two can play at that game. Mike closed his eyes and began humming; to everybody else, it looked fucking ridiculous but to Mike, he knew exactly what he was doing. El stopped smirking as her nether regions began heating up and she shifted in her seat. Her heart started to beat faster as her chair vibrated. Mike hummed louder making El shudder. She gripped her desk and closed her eyes as the vibrations got more powerful.

The louder Mike hummed; the more powerful the vibrations were. Mike was enjoying this; he could see why El did it so much. El gripped the table harder as her lower body vibrated. She didn't want Mike to get the upper hand on her, so she concentrated her mind on his dick again. She licked the roof of her mouth and Mike felt it on the underside of his dick. Mike's hands turned into fists, he was not going to let her control him; it was his turn.

At this point, the teacher and most of the students had left the classroom, most of whom were slightly disturbed by what was happening. Eventually, only Mike and El were left in the room. Their eyes caught, and they rushed over to each other; meeting halfway to envelop themselves in a deep kiss. Mike pushed El's body towards the door, pressing her against it. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her into his arms; his erection pressing into her stomach. He grinded into her as he bit into her neck and nibbled her ears with such intensity, that she squealed.

El tried to leave his arms but Mike held on to her tightly; carrying her across the room and laying her on the teacher's desk, clearing everything off it. Before she could get comfortable, Mike pulled down her jeans and pulled her dress off, making her naked in seven seconds. He then flipped her over and took his belt off; he used it to tie El's wrists together, above her head. El's heart thumped as Mike did this, 'Mike?' she asked worriedly. Mike appeared in front of her face, 'You think it's funny to tease me? Before I'm done, you're going to be begging me to fuck you.' He said menacingly, before giving her a quick wink. El was a little scared that she pushed Mike too far but was glad that he wasn't too angry.

Mike flipped El again and pulled her to the edge, so her head was hanging over the edge. El wondered what he was doing but her question was soon answered when Mike pushed his dick deep down El's throat. He moved his hips back and forth for a few minutes before pulling back just so the head was in her mouth and then pushed back in until his balls rested against her lips. He continued doing this while thumbing her nipples making her moan around his dick.

He paused with his entire dick in her mouth; El's eyes widened as her legs kicked out on the other side of the table, she swallowed around his dick as she tried to get air, breathing heavily through her nose. Mike pulled out and bent down, 'Are you okay?' he asked, looking genuinely concerned. El breathed heavily as she stared at Mike upside-down. 'Yes.' Mike thought she had hurt her, so he stopped but was surprised when El said, 'Do it again. I'll tell you when I'm done.' Mike wasn't quite shocked at this, he knew she was very feisty when it came to new sex stuff. Mike nodded and stood back up, planting his dick to the root in El's throat as she gasped for air around it. He did this four more time before she could go twenty seconds without air. He pulled her body, so her head was back on the table and her legs dangled over the edge.

He flipped El, so she was on her stomach. 'You can't use your powers, or I'll keep you from coming even longer.' El nodded as Mike moved his dick towards her pussy, he pushed through the entrance and lodged his dick firmly inside. El moaned in pleasure before Mike pulled out and nudged his dick down an inch, pushing it fully into El's butt. El gasped at the unexpected intrusion as Mike pulled out of her butt and went back in her pussy. He continued to alternate between the two, making El moan and groan and shudder and shiver in pleasure and ecstasy. 'M-Mike? Please f-fuck me.' Mike smirked as he continued to alternate, he desperately wanted to cum but wanted El to know how he felt when she wouldn't let him cum. 'Where do you want me to fuck you, El? In here?' He said, pausing in her butt, 'or here?' He pushed his hand into El's pussy. El screamed in pleasure as both her holes were filled at the same time, she looked up to see Mike smirking, 'I don't care, just fuck me.' Mike pulled out of her butt, making El whine but Mike got what he wanted, she was begging for some dick and he was going to give it to her.

Mike flipped El again, so she was on her back. He placed his dick back in El's ass and pumped back and forth, making sure El would get her much need release. He watched with wide eyes as her boobs rippled with each thrust. He reached over her and removed the belt, letting her hands wander down her body and on to his arms; digging her fingernails into Mike's forearms, as he viciously pounded El's hips.

Mike reached under El's back and picked her up off the table. El wrapped her arms around Mike, giving him sloppy kisses on his face and neck. They both panted with lust as Mike lifted El's body up and down his dick. Mike's arms and legs were getting tired, so he leaned against the wall and slid down, letting El do some work as she bounced up and down his dick. She grabbed Mike's hands and pressed them onto her tits, letting him squeeze and fondle them. El grabbed Mike's head and kissed him deeply. Mike moved his hands from El's tits and moved them down to her butt, grabbing it tightly as he began thrusting in and out of El's butt at a rapid pace. El screamed with pleasure as she came, making the lights in the class flicker on and off. Mike yelled as he came, shooting off into El's butt. They rested their heads against each other, staring into each other's eyes. El could've sworn she saw Mike's irises turn gold before moving back to brown.

They panted as they got their breath back before El spoke up, 'You know, the school is going to call our parents, don't you? My dad is going to kill you. Twice.' Mike chuckled as he told El, 'Maybe, but your dad once told me to be careful of you rushing into stuff too quickly. I can just say you made me do it.' El smirked back at him, 'Whatever happens, no-one is going to stop you from fucking me whenever I want. Right?' Mike nodded, 'Right.'

They could hear running footsteps in the hallway and they both froze as they heard a loud, angry rhino with a sheriff badge charge towards them and yell, 'MIIIIKE. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU.'

 

Mike shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. He looked down to see a cum explosion all over his bed sheets. He sighed and lay back down. 


	18. This is why I don’t party.

It had been one of El's first house parties and Mike was glad to see how much she was enjoying it. He knew it would be safe to take her and not worry about other boys flirting with her. Everyone knew about those three boys that Mike had beaten up last year. It had all been going well until a cheerleader had approached El with a 'pure fuel' drink. She had disappeared after that.

Mike was searching the crowd for his girlfriend, 'Jane? Where are you? JANE?' It was difficult to not call out for El, but Mike had to, for the sake of El's cover story. Mike was getting desperate and was about to call El's name until he heard a commotion from the back.

'CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!' Mike stopped short at the edge of the crowd that had gathered in a circle. He watched with wide eyes as his girlfriend was holding a tube connected to a keg of 'pure fuel'. 'JANE!' El pulled the tube out of her mouth and looked around with dazed eyes. She smiled when she caught sight of Mike, 'MIKEY!' it sounded like she said. But as the drink fell out of her mouth; it sounded more like, 'Murghhkaaayyyy!'. El stumbled towards Mike, tripping over her feet as she did so. Mike rushed forward and caught her before she fell.

Her head lolled back and forth as Mike carried her outside. There wasn't anyone out here, so Mike didn't have to shout so loud. 'El, are you okay?' El was sitting on the ground as she squinted her eyes at Mike. She smiled drunkenly before nodding; she then frowned and looked down at Mike's crotch, 'I'm hungry'. She moved forward and placed her hand over Mike's crotch; Mike pulled her hand away, 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. You're drunk El, we're not doing that.'

El pouted and pulled her hand from Mike's grasp. 'You don't love me?' Mike sighed, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't this be easy? 'I do love you, El. But it's best that we fuck when we're sober. I don't want to take advantage of you and we're in a public place.' El looked behind her at a shed. It was small, but it was big enough to house two people. Even if they did a rigorous activity inside. Mike followed her gaze and shook his head, 'No El. We are not having sex in the shed.' Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was his mistake. He suddenly froze in place and felt his feet leave the floor. He opened his eyes and watched El levitate him into the shed, hitting his head on the doorway on the way in. She placed him on a chair.

Looking around, Mike realized that the shed was more of a man-cave. He turned his head towards El who had locked the door behind her. 'Still sober enough to use your powers?' Mike said in an annoyed voice. El giggled a little and kneeled beside Mike, who was still unable to move. 'El, trust me.' Mike pleaded as El pulled his pants down. 'You don't want to do this when you're drunk.' El leaned over to Mike's face, 'If it was a problem. You'd use your powers to stop me.' She whispered to Mike, her hot breath wafting in Mike's face. She took off Mike's underwear and took his dick in her hand and began pumping him to hardness. Mike sucked in a breath as he stared into El's eyes, an undeniable need for each other was evident in their eyes.

El pulled off her pants and straddled Mike, her underwear being the only thing separating their sexes. The lust got to Mike and controlled him. He pulled El towards him and whispered in her ear, 'Do you want it? Tell me you want it.' He nuzzled her neck making her moan in his ear, 'Please Mike. I want it.' Mike happily obliged and pulled her underwear to the side. He pushed his engorged hard-on into El's fleshy folds. El moaned as she felt herself sliding down Mike's dick. Mike felt himself going deeper and deeper until her thighs rested on his.

They stayed like that for a while and Mike thought that El had passed out until she rose up an inch. She continued to bounce on Mike while holding onto him. Mike summoned every bit of strength that he could muster and stood up; lifting El up in the air. El held on to his body as she felt slightly light headed, 'Fuck me Mike. FUCK ME.' Mike thrusted back and forth, holding onto El as she bounced up from Mike. Each thrust vibrated El's clit to the point of a burning heat. She shivered as she felt close to cumming.

That was until Mike surprised her by lifting her up; off of his dick and onto his face. El grabbed the ceiling as Mike began eating her out. El felt in heaven as Mike sucked her clit while she was 5ft in the air. She grabbed Mike's hair with one hand and pulled it, 'Make me cum, Mike. PLEEEEAAASSSSE!' Mike flicked his tongue across El's clit and sucked on it. El felt bolts of electricity shoot up into her pussy while Mike fingered it. El screamed, blowing out multiple lights in the shed and the house, causing shouts of alarm from the other party-goers but Mike ignored them as he lapped up El's juices that flowed down his throat. Mike licked his lips and set El back down on the floor.

She stumbled and fell into Mike's arms, still evidently drunk. 'Ok, I think that might have overdone it. Let's get you home.' Mike was glad that the chief was out tonight otherwise he'd be deader than… well a dead guy.

* * *

Mike laid El down in her bed. He pulled her clothes off, so she was naked, making her giggle again. 'Mike, stay with me.' Mike was debating it before he heard the front door slam, 'EL. YOU BETTER NOT HAVE THAT BOY HERE!' Powers or not, Mike was not going up against Hopper. He kissed El's nose and dove out of the open window, painfully landing in a rose bush. A few seconds later, Hopper burst into the room. He looked at his passed-out daughter, covering his nose at her clothes which stunk of alcohol. Hopper shut the door and walked to his bedroom. He was going to tell her off, but she would definitely have a hangover tomorrow. Hopper chuckled as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Mike pulled another thorn out of his arm as he walked back home. He noticed every time he pulled out a thorn, that the wound quickly sealed up. He brushed it off as the endorphins faded out and winced as the pain he was feeling in his lower back and legs and arms started to rise. Mike sighed as he walked awkwardly not noticing the blue line that went along his hand and arm, and went back into his body.


	19. YOU’RE DEAD WHEELER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but a whole lot of laughs.

The last thing Karen Wheeler was expecting to see when she walked into her house was not this. The only thing that made sense in that room was Ted Wheeler snoring in his La-Z-Boy. She was not expecting Lucas, Max AND Dustin holding back an extremely irate Will. She was not expecting Joyce Byers and Steve Harrington attempting to stop Chief Hopper from drawing his gun. She was not expecting Mike to be standing as still as a statue, a look of shock etched on his face. And she definitely wasn't expecting Jane to be standing on the stairs; holding a small, thin white stick in her hand.

Realization dawned as Karen realized what Jane was holding in her hand.

'MICHAEL EDWARD WHEELER!'

**Five Minutes Earlier**

As El finished washing her hands in the bathroom, she kicked something on the way out. El paused and bent down; picking up the strange object. It was made of plastic and it had a strange shape on it. El squinted closer at it, it looked like a…

'EL. YOUR DAD IS HERE.' Mike's voice called up from the living room. El figured she should ask Mike or her dad what the strange object was.

* * *

'Great campaign as always, Mike.' Dustin said, clapping a hand on his friend's back. Mike smiled, 'Thanks Dustin, been on that one for weeks.' Max rolled her eyes, 'We are 16, guys. Surely there's something better for us to do than play ten-hour long campaigns.' Lucas sniggered, 'HA, that's rich coming from the girl who almost cried when she lost half of her hit-points.' Max blushed at that comment.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Mike opened the door to everyone's rides; Steve for Dustin and Max, Hopper for El and Joyce for Will. Lucas lived a few houses from Mike, so he would just leave when Max left. 'M-i-i-ike?' El started to come down the stairs, and as if in slow-motion; everyone turned to look at her hand.

Mike's smile slowly faded away as his eyes rested on the stick in El's hand. His head turned away from El as he stared off into nothing. He became glassy-eyed while his jaw dropped.

Will looked at the object in his pseudo-sister's hand. Usually Will's demeanour and stance resembled a small mouse but at the moment, it resembled a lion crossed with a volcano. Will's eyes widened at his sort-of sister's hand as he turned towards Mike. 'YOU SON OF A BITCH.'

The only thing going through Hopper's mind were the words; Kill Mike. Hopper instinctively reached for his holster and started to pull out his gun. 'YOU'RE DEAD, KID.'

Steve quickly shook himself from the shock and grabbed Hop's arm, just as he pointed it at Mike.

Will lunged himself at Mike, (Who was still frozen in shock) and attempted to strangle him. Luckily, Dustin caught him before he could actually wrap his hands around Mike's neck.

'HOP. PUT THE GUN DOWN.' Joyce yelled at Hopper as he desperately fought against Steve to point his gun at Mike.

Steve was using both arms and a leg to hold Hopper's arm down, and he was losing.

Max grabbed hold of Will's arms, while Dustin held his torso and Lucas held his left leg. Somehow Will was winning against all three of them.

Mike continued to stare off in shock, barely noticing his best friend and his girlfriend's father trying to kill him.

Ted Wheeler continued to sleep in his chair; completely oblivious to the attempted murder going on in his house.

You see, when El called for Mike; she was about to ask him what the stick was. Unfortunately, everyone interpreted it as El telling Mike about the stick.

She was just about to ask what it was before her pseudo-brother and father tried to kill her boyfriend. She was about to intervene before the front door opened.

**And back to the present.**

'MICHAEL WHEELER! YOU ARE 16 YEARS OLD AND YOU GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT?!'

Pregnant? El knew that word. That meant something about having a baby. El looked at her stomach and held it; she wasn't pregnant, was she?

Other than Mike; who continued to stare off in the distance, everyone saw this action.

Hopper stopped fighting against Joyce and Steve, much to their relief, as the realization that his little girl was pregnant, hit him.

Will's anger increased when he saw El caress her stomach. He took Karen's entrance as a distraction to wrench himself free of his friends' grips and launched himself at Mike. He tackled Mike to the ground and began shouting in his face, 'YOU MOTHERFUCKER. YOU COULDN'T BE FUCKING SAFE, COULD YOU?' He would've continued if not for El's interruption.

'What's wrong?' El asked the fighting group. Will's hand was raised, about to punch Mike before he turned to El, 'WHAT'S WRONG? You're pregnant, that's what's wrong.' El frowned, 'No, I'm not.' The room turned silent, Hopper looked at his daughter, 'Then why are you holding a pregnancy test?' El raised her eyebrows as she realized the mistake, 'No, it's not mine. I didn't know what it was, so I was going to ask Mike.' Hopper stared at El before letting out a huge laugh in relief; he was laughing so hard he collapsed onto Steve, who stumbled under the bulky man's weight. Will looked down at Mike, who looked less in shock and more in fear; mainly of Will. Will immediately felt guilty and got off of Mike. He then proceeded to help him up, 'Sorry Mike. I…' Will stammered, trying to apologize for his behaviour.

Mike gulped before speaking, 'I-it's fine Will.' Mike managed a weak smile before turning to El. 'That is a pregnancy test El, you pee on it to find out whether you're pregnant or not.' El wrinkled her nose before turning to the stick in disgust. 'EEWWW.' She said, flinging the stick at Dustin which hit him directly in his face.

Karen spoke up, 'Well, if you're not pregnant then who is?'

Everyone turned towards the front door opening. Karen widened her eyes, 'NANCY? YOU'RE PREGNANT?'

Ted woke up from his nap at this statement.


	20. Therapy

'I know you witnessed something traumatic, Will. But it is a perfectly natural thing...' Will cut the therapist off, 'I'm aware of how natural it is but it doesn't mean that I wanted to see it.' The therapist rubbed his eyes and sighed, 'Will, if I'm going to be honest with you; you're over-reacting. The incident happened a month ago and from what your mother tells me; you haven't spoken to either of them since then.' Will blinked and stared at the floor, 'I just cannot get it out of my head. I mean, I was only gone for thirty minutes.' Will rubbed his temples and lay back into his chair.

'Will, sooner or later, you're going to have to face them again. And you cannot do what you did last time.' The therapist and Will cringed at the memory, 'Yeah, that was weird.' Will sighed, 'It's just where it happened that pisses me off.' Will sighed and closed his eyes, and took himself back one month.

One Month Earlier

'Are you sure you don't need anything?' Will asked his sister for the 5th time. Eleven huffed, 'No, Will. I don't need anything. I'll be fine.' Will knew when she spoke in short sentences that she wasn't to be bothered. Will nodded and left the house for his art class which was due to start in an hour. He figured he'd grab a cup of coffee beforehand and check over his work.

Will sat down in the café and, while waiting for his coffee, opened his bag and looked for his work. Will was very proud of it; it had taken him two weeks, 70 coloured pencils and four sleepless nights. While Will wondered whether he would get extra credit for it; he was also wondering where the fuck it was. He smacked his head as he remembered that he left it on the kitchen table.

He rushed out of the café and ran back to his house. He walked in, glancing at his watch, hoping he'd have enough time to make it to class. Unfortunately for Will, he was so distracted; he didn't notice the clothes strewn about the place or hear the moans coming from the kitchen until it was too late. Will froze as his eyes began to burn at the sight. He was going to throw up.

On the kitchen table from top to bottom was; El, Mike and Will's prize artwork. Will closed his eyes and desperately tried to get El's butt and Mike's nuts out of his brain. The worse thing was; the young couple screwing each other were so into it that they didn't notice Will had came in, until Mike finished. The events that followed after consisted of El screaming, Will throwing up and Mike attempting to jump out of the window.

Back to the present

Will opened his eyes and stared at the therapist. 'Are you mad that they were having sex or that your artwork got ruined?' The therapist asked. Will looked at him, 'I don't know.' The therapist groaned, _I don't know how much longer I can do this for._


	21. The Week of Unfortunate Events

**Monday**

Mike's eyes widened, as his pants zipper slowly became undone, and held back a moan as he felt warm fingers wrap around his engorged member. 'So, Mike. Have you thought about any colleges yet?' Hopper asked from the kitchen. Mike gulped before answering, 'Y-yeah. I'm looking for someplace where I c-can do biomedical engineering.' Hopper paused before replying, 'I don't know what that is, kid. Enlighten me.' Mike breathed in and out deeply as El's hand began pumping him. She smirked at him before moving her head towards his dick. He shook his head slightly and tried to push her head away. 'It's the study of medical equipment used with the human body.' Mike was surprised he got that out without moaning.

Hopper still didn't understand, 'Ok, so give me an example kid.' _God, Hopper. Shut up._ Mike bit his lip as El's tongue flicked his tip repeatedly. 'Imagine a soldier who loses his leg in a war. It is possible to use biomedical engineering to make him walk again.' Hopper understood, 'So it's like those plastic legs.' Mike could barely concentrate as El's head was slowly lowering down his dick. 'YES. Sort of. But imagine if it could function with the brain.' Mike whimpered as El reached the bottom; her cool lips wrapped around Mike's shaft. 'Imagine if it could be-end like a n-normal leg.' El's head slowly rose up and off Mike's dick; sucking tightly on the head as she did so. 'Mike, are you cold?' Hopper noticed Mike's stutter. 'Y-yeah. C-could you turn the heat on, p-please?'

Hopper walked out the door to get some firewood, leaving Mike and El alone. El smiled devilishly at Mike, who looked pissed. 'That was fun.' El said, she made to get up but Mike pulled her down and put on his own smile. He slid his hands underneath El's jeans cupping her heat and ass. Mike leaned forward and kissed El, slowly pushing her back until he was laying on top of her. The hand that was squeezing her ass, slowly came out of her pants and up her t-shirt. She moaned into the kiss at the contact and wrapped her hand around his dick. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down, along with her underwear. Mike was moving two fingers in and out of her, but she wanted the real thing. She guided his dick at her wet, hole and moaned as he slowly pushed in...

But then, the door knocked its secret knock, signalling Hopper was back. El could feel Mike's tip inside her and wanted more but knew Hopper would not want to be kept waiting long. With an almighty sigh, she pushed Mike out of her and pulled up her pants. She ordered Mike to get into the bathroom and then proceeded to open the door. Little did they know, they were going to have a hell of a week.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The door to the A.V. club room burst open, as a couple entered into it. The door was quickly shut and locked, as El bent over the table and lifted her skirt up. Mike was both surprised and elated to find she wasn't wearing underwear. He sunk his teeth into her bare ass, eliciting a surprised yelp from the girl. 'I need you in me, Mike. All of you. Every single inch. RIGHT. NOW.' Mike wasn't one to disappoint and pulled his pants down, his dick already hard from anticipation. His tip pushed through El's flaps and...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. 'Hey Mike, you in there?' Mr. Clarke's voice came through the door.

Mike closed his eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ El huffed and stood up. Mike had managed to get his tip and an inch in before Mr. Clarke interrupted. She flipped her skirt back down and looked over to Mike. He was just as pissed, as he pulled his pants up. 'Tomorrow. For sure. My house.' Mike said, kissing El's forehead.

* * *

**Wednesday**

El flung herself on top of Mike, wasting no time in pulling his and her pants down. 'When are your parents back?' El asked, grinding her bare pussy on Mike's dick. Mike moaned, 'M-my dad will be late and my m-mom is d-dropping Holly off at her playdate and then she's going out.' El kissed Mike deeply before pulling away. 'Good. I want to enjoy this.' El rose up and placed Mike's dick at her entrance. She closed her eyes and moaned as she slid down, almost a quarter...

'MIIIIKE. Are you home?' Karen Wheeler called up the stairs. El's eyes shot open in anger. Mike panicked and threw El off him. 'Yeah, w-what's up?' 'Holly's friend is sick so I need you to look after her until your father gets back.' The lamp beside Mike cracked. Mike knew what or rather, who caused that.

* * *

**Thursday**

El moaned as Mike bit her nipple as he slid halfway into her...

'Hey El. Art class was cancelled so I'm back early.' Will called from the front door.

Mike could literally feel the anger radiating from El.

* * *

**Friday**

They were laying behind a bush in a clearing, completely out of sight, that nobody could possibly know about. Mike was almost in...

'Are you ready for the destroyer?' Lucas's voice rang out. El clenched her hands.

'You know, I don't call it that.' Max's voice replied.

El and Mike could see through a gap in the bush, and then decided it was a bad idea to do that. Lucas was lying down naked, his dick pointing straight up. Mike closed his eyes, knowing that image was seared into his memories now. El watched as Max slowly slid down Lucas' dick and gasped at Max's big chest. El looked down at hers; upset that she wasn't as big as Max's. Those thoughts left her as Mike caught her sadness and moved his hands to her breasts, massaging and sucking on them.

Mike's dick had wilted at the sight of his friends having sex and El knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. They couldn't move either, otherwise they would get caught and so, had to listen to the wet slapping, slobbering and moaning sounds coming from their friends.

* * *

**Saturday**

Mike was finally all the way in but he paused. El knew why; they were both expecting some interruption that would stop them but none came. Mike looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. 'Think it's safe?' El smiled, 'Yeah. Now fuck me.' Mike slowly pulled back and...

'MIKE, I KNOW YOU'RE HOME' Dustin called from outside. 'YOU OWE ME A BIKE RACE.'

Mike and El froze. They couldn't be asked. They just couldn't be fucking asked.

* * *

**Sunday**

Mike and El looked to each other. Mike had locked all the doors that led to the basement. He shooed his friends upstairs. Mike took El's hand and guided her over to the sofa. He lay down on it and she lay on top of him. El didn't even need to say it. Mike automatically knew it.

_Fuck Me._


	22. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. But it’s been fun.

They began kissing each other. El was so desperate, Mike could feel her teeth against his. His hands roamed past her jeans and slowly slipped under her shirt. El shivered at the touch. Mike's hands slid past El's taut stomach and up to her perky breasts. Mike held his hands over them; just feeling the weight of them. El whined into their kiss, 'M-Miiiiike!' Mike smiled in the kiss and squeezed her boobs causing her to moan in pleasure.

However while El was moaning from the pleasure Mike was giving her, she wasn't having any arousal and neither was Mike. They had been kissing for almost twenty minutes now. Both Mike and El's shirts were off and El had started to shimmy her pants down as well. Mike stopped kissing El and lifted her off of him. El sensed Mike's discomfort, 'Mike, it's ok.' Mike shook his head, 'No, it's not. All this week I've been trying to fuck you and now that we have the chance, I can't?' El pondered for a moment, 'Maybe we're trying too hard. We need to relieve the stress.' Mike looked at her before going to the bathroom. El sighed as she heard the shower running. She considered going back upstairs before she heard the shower turn off.

El looked towards the bathroom door and almost melted when Mike exited it. Mike had taken a quick shower, while still wearing his clothes. His T-shirt clung to his body, his sexy body, El thought. Her eyes trailed all over Mike; taking in the water dripping from his fingertips, his face slightly tinged pink from the heat of the shower. El started getting flustered as her eyes travelled to his hair. His hair which was so long and curly and fucking sexy. Mike smiled and slowly removed his T-shirt; El watching with dazed eyes as his t-shirt revealed his stomach and chest. El felt like she was in heaven when the t-shirt was off and his wet abs appeared.

El smiled as she felt herself getting wet and moved her hand down before Mike stopped her. He leaned forward and gently tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. El shivered when Mike's wet chest pressed into hers. He slid his damp hand down to El's soaking panties and rubbed through the material, eliciting a cry from El. With his other hand, Mike raised it and placed it behind El's head; deepening their kiss. To say that El was in heaven, was an understatement.

Mike removed his hand and instructed El to lie down on her side, he then proceeded to take off his belt and pants; leaving him in just his underwear. He then lay behind El; and El revelled all of his warm, dripping goodness. To say that El was flustered, was a lie.

Mike slowly pulled down El's sopping wet panties and his own damp underwear. El smiled as she gleefully felt a familiar thing poking her butt cheeks. Mike moved his hand down and rubbed the tip of his dick, up and down El's pussy; before carefully nudging it in. Mike bit back a moan as he whispered to El; his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck, 'Still feeling stressed?' El responded by pushing back against Mike's waist, allowing his dick to fill her in one swift motion. Mike grunted at the sudden tightness that enveloped his dick and unwillingly pulled out halfway before thrusting back in again.

Mike wrapped his forearm around El's stomach, and reached his hand up to grab one of her jiggling breasts. El was enjoying this new position; it was very intimate and she enjoyed listening to Mike's grunting and feeling his moist breath in her ear. She leaned forward slightly so Mike could go faster. Mike pounded into El and felt a familiar feeling. He pushed into El as much as he could before unloading into her. He slowed down and pulled out of El. She rolled over and kissed his nose. 'I'm sorry El. I really needed to cum. I forgot about you.' Mike said, feeling guilty. El just smiled, 'Don't worry, Mike. I actually came before you even got into me. The shower made you hot in more than one way.' Mike grinned as El lay her head on his chest, his heartbeat relaxing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE. 
> 
> I will be posting other stories from my fanfiction account tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Let me know


End file.
